Strangers At Heart
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 38 now up \\ Will true love ever prevail, despite numerous hindrances occurring over a span of years? Heavy on the angst. Edge, Lita, Trish, Christian, Jericho, Torrie, others
1. Default Chapter

November 2001 

She swallowed hard, her gaze fixed on the two people standing way up front - at the altar. 

Amy Dumas felt her pulse racing as she blinked, hoping beyond anything that the tears wouldn't come. By God, this had to be the single worst day of her entire life. 

He was getting married - to someone else - one of her friends and one of their co-workers, no less. There wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Well, she could stand up and speak out when the priest asked if anyone had cause to wish the two not be joined together - but she knew she didn't have the guts to do that. 

'Okay, breathe... Breathe!' she told herself, as she was seconds away from hyperventilating. She'd never felt more alone than she did at that very moment. She and Matt had finally broken up a mere two weeks earlier - and in all honesty, it had nothing to do with the fact that she knew she was in love with the man up at the altar - the groom. 

It was sheer torture for her. That question, those profound words issued forth, and she held her breath again, wanting more than she'd ever wanted anything to stand up and open her mouth... 

... But she didn't. She just sat there like a wooden board and didn't utter so much as a peep. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." 

Although the redhead wanted to look away and not witness what was about to happen next, she kept her gaze on him. A bright grin came to his sharply handsome face, and then he raised his new wife's veil, and they kissed. 

Amy felt devastated. How would she ever be able to go on with her life after this? Her heart was broken, and she knew it would be a long, long time before she would be able to move on. 

The reception was pure hell for her. She'd hardly been able to eat a single thing on her plate, and the fact of the matter was that she was feeling quite nauseous. 

She pushed away the plate of barely touched cuisine, the urge to vomit hitting her harder by the second. 

Jeff Hardy, one of her best friends, who'd served as her date for the wedding, turned to her. 

"Ames, are you-" The young man never had a chance to finish his question as she ran from the table to rush to the nearest ladies room. 

Amy was so grateful for the complete emptiness of the bathroom that she let it all out. A broken sob escaped her as she ran into a stall at the far end, locking herself inside. 

The not-so-distant memory of him - the man she loved - kissing her was burned in her brain. She felt positively sick. It should have been herself he was kissing. Her and only her! And was it really so wrong that she suddenly hated the woman who'd just married him? 

She raised her hands to her head, the tears now streaming down her face in droves as her cries went near-silent. And then, she lost it and smashed her fists into the stall door. It hurt like hell. 

She thought she was going to be sick... And sure enough, she was. She hastily turned to face the toilet, stomach heaving, and the small bit of contents spilled forth. She continued to retch even when there was nothing left, broken sobs accompanying it. 

All of a sudden, Amy froze, the back of one hand wiping at her mouth. Had she imagined that? No, someone had entered the ladies room and was knocking on her stall's door. Oh, God... Who was it? 

"Amy? Amy, I know that's you. Are you okay in there?" 

A half-sigh came to the distraught redhead at the sound of the voice. It was Trish Stratus - her best friend in the WWF divas' locker room. Swallowing hard again, making up her mind, she opened the door. 

Trish gasped as she got a look at Amy. She was about to question her friend as to what was wrong, but the redhead pulled her into the stall with her. Quickly, she flushed the toilet. But Trish had seen... 

"Oh, my God... Are you pregnant?" the little blonde asked in a whisper. Her brown eyes were wide, as she knew Amy and Matt had just broken up. She continued to speak, but the redhead shook her head. 

"No... no, I'm not," came the reply. "It's just that... Oh, God... my life is over!" she moaned miserably. She buried her face in her hands as she cried again. 

Trish winced and put a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. 

"Amy, what on earth is wrong?" 

"Everything..." 

Trish blinked uncomprehendingly, completely unclear as to what had her best friend so horribly upset. 

"What is this all about?" she asked softly. "I want to help, I really do, but-" 

"I'm in love with Adam," Amy blurted in a whisper, and her eyes filled to the brim with fresh tears. 

The little blonde's mouth flew open, the shock hitting her full force. 

"You're in love with-" She stared at the other diva for a moment, then shook her head. "My God, did you ever tell him?" 

Amy shook her head miserably. 

"I was always with Matt, and then he started dating... you know." She couldn't bring herself to speak the bride's name. And again she was overwhelmed by tears and sobs. "I didn't say a damn thing to him, and now it's... it's too late! I missed my chance, Trish... Damn it, I missed my chance!" Her slender shoulders shook with even harder sobs as her heart broke even more. 

"Oh, God..." Trish breathed, and she gathered the redhead in her arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Amy... I'm so sorry."   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

Present time - October 2004 

He cursed himself mentally as he stood by and watched her. 

She was so beautiful - a fact of which he'd always been aware. Hers was a beauty that went so much farther and deeper than the mere surface - it was what was on the inside that counted more than the pretty exterior. 

Adam Copeland sighed, knowing full damn good and well that he'd blown it. He'd missed his chance to be with the goddess known as Amy Dumas - time and time again. 

He'd fallen for the lovely redhead way back when she'd debuted with the WWE nearly five years ago. He wouldn't go quite so far as to call it love at first sight, but there had definitely been a spark. More than a spark, actually. He'd gotten to know her a bit after they'd met, and he'd quickly found himself head over heels. 

The blond man shook his head over his stupidity. He'd never garnered up enough nerve to tell Amy how he really felt. And so, subsequently, she'd soon after started dating Matt Hardy - a man who, as he'd witnessed and heard things from her, Matt and others, had neither deserved her nor ever treated her right. 

When it had seemed futile that he would ever in this lifetime have a chance with her, Adam had moved on. He'd stopped pining away for the woman who was with one of his friends and had met Torrie. 

Torrie Wilson had just debuted with the company in the spring of 2001, and he'd gone for her immediately. He hadn't realized it fully at the time, but now, when he reflected back on it, he'd been on the rebound - bigtime. A mere five months after they'd been dating, he and Torrie had gotten married. 

And of course, two weeks before the wedding, Amy and Matt had finally called it quits. In a way, he'd been devastated because of the timing - it was as though the gods were reinforcing the idea that they were destined to never be together. 

As it was, he'd never had enough time to really get to know Torrie before the marriage. The relationship went sour pretty quickly and they'd spent months fighting and bickering. They'd separated, and, before he knew it, Adam had found himself divorced - and after only eight months of marriage. 

Then, although Amy had never gotten back together with Matt Hardy, she remained unavailable to him - because three months after his wedding, she'd started seeing Jay Reso - his one and only very best friend in the world. 

And now, he was forced to literally stand by Jay's side at his and Amy's wedding. He was the best man. It sickened him that he was responsible for handing his best friend the wedding ring to place on the redhead's slim, dainty finger. He had to stand there and watch the woman he loved marry his best friend. 

It was his own damn fault... Not only had he never told Amy how he felt, he'd never even told Jay, either. 

Adam felt completely numb as he stood there, his feet feeling as though nailed to the floor. His mouth was dry as ashes and he couldn't take his eyes off of the bride. 

"The ring..." 

Jay suddenly nudged him, and the best man nearly flinched as he came back to his senses. He reached into the pocket of his black tuxedo pants and pulled out the gold band, handing it to the other man. 

Jay gave him a sly smile, and Adam felt like he was going to be sick. 

Adam sat at his table, his eyes glued to the new Amy Reso's ethereally beautiful form as she glided across the dance floor with Jay - her... husband. 

He felt as though he were going mad. How could fate be so cruel to him as to take the one woman he'd ever truly loved and have her end up married to his best friend? It was sheer insanity. 

He didn't even have a date for the wedding, although Trish Stratus had been the maid of honor. He'd walked down the aisle with the little blonde on his arm, hardly a thought given to her as he'd been totally consumed by the bride. 

Then, moments later, as others began to pile onto the dance floor, Adam grew startled as Jay suddenly appeared and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, man... Go and dance with my wife." 

It seemed to him an impossibility that the short-haired man was speaking such words in reference to Amy. He glanced over at the redhead in the beautiful crisp, white satin and lace wedding gown, his gaze lingering probably a lot longer than it should have. Their eyes met and she bit her lip. 

Adam's mind was made up, and he made his way to her. 

"Hey," she said, smiling softly as he approached her on the dance floor. She moved in for a hug, which he eagerly gave her. His eyes closed for a beat as he inhaled the beautiful, sweet fragrance of her rich red hair. 

"Hey... congratulations," he said as he pulled back to gaze into her lovely face again. God, she was beautiful. He'd always loved her exotic hazel eyes and thought he could just about lose himself in them. "You look so beautiful and amazing..." Inwardly, he thought, 'And you should have been marrying me tonight - not him.' 

She smiled brightly and thanked him, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Dance with me, Adam..." 

Silently, the tall blond man obliged. A slow, soft ballad was suddenly playing, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to dance slowly, in time with the music, and Amy raised her head, gazing up into his green eyes, the smile slowly leaving her face. 

She clasped her arms around his neck, her head still as she rested the side of it against his shoulder. Why was she suddenly experiencing feelings of regret and second thoughts? Why did it have to feel so good to be in Adam Copeland's arms, even if only for a dance at her own damn wedding? 

Adam's eyes closed as they danced, his mind whirling as her luscious, beautiful scent filled his nostrils. He moved his head just enough so that his nose was practically touching her hair. And then, after a moment, she raised her head and met his eyes again. Why was he struck by the overwhelming urge to actually kiss her? She was now his best friend's wife! Yet, their faces were so near - so close in fact that he felt her warm breath on his cheek. 

He was in deep, and he was in deep trouble. There was absolutely no denying it now - he was deeply, madly and hopelessly in love with his best friend's wife.   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

April 2002 

Adam returned to the hotel with a sense of dread as well as a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He'd just come back from the arena after a house show and had returned later than expected. Torrie had returned ahead of him, as she'd wanted to head back and relax. 

The tall blond man's face was ashen as he mentally replayed the conversation he'd had with Jay. His best friend had called his cell phone about a half-hour earlier and delivered some news - the reason Adam had lingered at the arena. He'd been so shocked, he'd had to sit down during the conversation. 

Jay had delivered terrible news about Amy. The redhead had broken her neck. The horrible injury had occurred on the set of the television show Dark Angel, on which the diva had been guest-starring for an episode. While she'd been working with a stuntwoman, she'd been demonstrating a hurricanrana. The stupid bitch stuntwoman, who'd been holding her up on her shoulders, had dropped her, and Amy had landed squarely on her neck and shoulders. 

Adam felt sick. He couldn't even fathom the idea of Amy - sweet, beautiful, caring, wonderful Amy - getting so badly hurt. It was like a nightmare. 

He entered his hotel room, his mind still in a haze. He couldn't seem to focus on a single thing other than Amy. How terrified she must be feeling right about now. He wished he could be there for her - he wanted to be there for her. 

"Honey?" The sound of his wife's voice cut through his thoughts as she made her way out of the bathroom, a white fluffy terrycloth bathrobe wrapped around her body. Her platinum blonde hair was pinned up, as she'd evidently just taken a bath. 

"Yeah..." Adam replied, barely reacting to her. He couldn't shake off the nagging anxiety he felt about Amy's horrible fate. Jay had told him the redhead would now need surgery. He knew that no woman had ever returned to the business following such a serious injury. He feared for her. He knew just how much Amy loved being a wrestler. She had the same passion inside of her that he did - yet, at the same time, he cared only about her wellbeing - about her being healed and in one piece. 

"Adam?" Torrie pressed, her head cocking to one side as she inched closer to him. "Honey, what's the matter? You look like you... I don't know, like you've just seen a ghost or something." 

Thinking so fast and furiously he was beginning to feel the first traces of a headache, the blond man spoke. 

"I've got to go to Atlanta..." 

"What?" the blonde diva questioned, not understanding. "No, Adam - we have to go to Boston for the SmackDown taping - remember?" 

"No," her husband protested, shaking his head. "You don't understand, Tor - Jay called earlier." 

Torrie nodded, her blue eyes unblinking as she waited for him to continue. 

"Amy broke her neck... She's in Atlanta for surgery with Dr. Lloyd Youngblood ASAP." 

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and horror. She'd never expected her husband to announce something like that, and she couldn't even imagine being in such a situation. 

"My... God..." she breathed. "That poor woman." 

Adam nodded absently, his mouth bone-dry after revealing the truth of the redhead's awful fate. 

"I'm gonna leave as soon as possible, Torrie." 

"No," she protested, shaking her head, "we'll both go." 

He raised his head sharply to look at his wife. Somehow, he hadn't expected or anticipated her wanting to go to Atlanta with him. He felt a slight twinge but shook it off. 

"Okay," he agreed. 

His heart was breaking as they entered the room Jay had told him they'd be in. Amy was there, sitting up in the hospital bed, looking strangely tiny, her back propped up, hands folded neatly in her lap. She was wearing a standard hospital issue gown, her long red hair all pulled up into a high ponytail, no traces of makeup on her face. She looked so pale... Too pale to him. 

"H-hi," he stammered, uncomfortable. Why was he finding himself wishing that Jay wasn't there, and that Torrie hadn't insisted on coming with him? 

"Hey... you made it," his best friend said, looking up from the chair directly beside Amy's bed. Upon noticing that Adam wasn't alone, he stood up. "Hello, Torrie." 

"Hi, Jay," the tall platinum blonde spoke, giving him a tiny smile that vanished as she swung her gaze toward the woman in the bed. Amy appeared almost catatonic. 

"Hey, Ames..." Adam said softly, moving around to the side of the diva's bed. Tentatively, reaching out with one hand, he grabbed hold of one of her own. The physical contact, plus his voice directed at her seemed to do the trick of bringing her back to her senses. 

"A-Adam...?" She shifted her hazel eyes so that they met his green ones, and he felt his heart breaking for the thousandth time. Her eyes were brimming with tears. On top of that, he could plainly see that she'd been doing plenty of crying previously as well - and it also appeared that she hadn't been sleeping well. 

"I'm here... I'm with you," he said gently. He felt a rush of tenderness for the woman, who'd been one of his best friends for over the last two years. 

A small frown crossed Torrie's face, but her husband failed to notice it. She found herself wondering why Adam and Amy seemed to be acting as though they were the only two people in the room. And although she knew what good friends they'd always been, she didn't like it. She cast a glance in Jay's direction, noting that the blond man seemed completely oblivious. In fact, as she watched him for signs of suspicion, he merely yawned and ran a hand through his long blond hair. 

So much for a reaction... Torrie arched one sculpted eyebrow as she turned her focus back on Adam and the redhead. 

Adam groaned softly as he came awake, his mouth feeling as dry as a desert. He smacked his lips together, licking them to moisten them a bit. He needed water, and needed it badly. 

As his eyes flew open, he was momentarily disoriented. He glanced around and realized he was still at the hospital! But what the hell time was it? 

Quickly glancing at his watch, the groggy blond man nearly did a double-take. It was a little after six o'clock. He'd fallen asleep... That meant he'd been here practically nine hours! 

Amy... She'd had her surgery last night... Jay... Torrie... He recalled his wife saying she was tired and wanted to return to the hotel because they had to get to Boston for the SmackDown taping... 

Stretching and yawning, he rose his tall form and headed in the direction of Amy's room. He recalled having told Torrie he was going to stay awhile longer before heading back to her, how Jay had announced after midnight that he too was going back to the hotel to catch some shuteye. But he'd stayed. 

As silently as he could manage, Adam turned the corner and entered the doorway of the redhead's room. His heart pounded and sank at the sight of her. 

Somehow, miraculously, Amy appeared to be sound asleep. She had her surgery, all right - the hard, uncomfortable-looking cervical collar told him so in no uncertain terms that it had happened. 

Sighing softly and sadly, he sank into the chair directly at her bedside. He watched over her, as though he were her guardian angel, no thought of the SmackDown taping in his mind. 

Slowly and tentatively, he reached a hand out to her and brushed his fingers against her pale, soft cheek. Thankfully, the diva remained asleep. 

Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

Present time 

Amy sighed and gave in to the feeling. She stretched out more on the bed upon which she was sprawled, her every sense alive and heightened as he placed kisses all over her, on her most intimate places. 

She was in heaven. God, was it wrong for this to feel so good? She certainly didn't think so. She reached down for him, her fingers burrowing in his silky blond hair as she pulled his face to hers, kissing him into oblivion. His tongue spiraled arounder hers, making her toes curl and making her head spin in mind-blowing passion. Oh yes... Oh, God, she was ready for this. She was more ready for this, for him, than she'd been for anything in all her life. 

In one swift thrust, he filled her completely, causing her to let out a moan and throw her head back. She bit her lip, her eyes closing slowly as she felt herself adjust to his size, her walls gripping him tightly enough that he let out a growl. He was so big, so hot, and so thoroughly rugged and masculine. 

She'd never had it like this before. Never had sex been as wanton and uninhibited as it was with this man. It was hot and wet and erotic and intense... Yet, at the same time, it was sheer emotion and feeling, and she'd never been made love to like this. 

"Mmm... oh, God... oh... God...!" she moaned, her brow furrowing with the intensity of the orgasm she felt hitting her. She arched her hips, trying desperately to hold onto the sensations, and it grew still stronger, so delicious that she felt a scream bubbling forth. 

Amy writhed a bit as she lay there, her breath coming in short, fast gasps. God, it felt so good. She reached blindly up, trying to hold him still closer, to pull him even deeper inside of her, and that was when she knew... She opened her eyes, and the reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks... 

... He wasn't here. 

She felt tears pricking her eyes as she came awake, her lips slightly parted as she still breathed heavily. Jay was laying silent and still as a stone as he slept at her right side, the only movement from him the visible rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. He was sound asleep, had not heard all the noise she'd made in her sleep, nor woken up as a result of her restless motions during the dream. But she could still feel the remnants of the orgasm she'd had in her sleep... The feel of Adam's hands and lips all over her skin... The feel of him thrusting deep within her, making her feel things she'd never felt to such an extent in her entire life. 

She raised a hand to her mussed red hair, rubbing it down to her face. She was in shock. The dream had felt so real. She could still feel him. And never once in her life had she ever climaxed in her sleep until now. She never would've thought it possible. 

Amy rubbed at her eyes as she sat there, her knees drawn up to her chest. She couldn't help but feel so empty, so alone. Sure, she was married to Jay now. She loved Jay, she really did. But he wasn't Adam. She'd thought she'd gotten over the tall blond man, had moved on when she'd started seeing his best friend. What a fool she'd been to think that. After all, she'd felt a myriad of emotions swirling through her the night of the wedding, when they'd shared that dance. God, how she'd never wanted those moments to end. 

She felt more tears coming as she recalled the look in his green eyes, on that handsome face as he'd gazed down at her. She'd felt so good in his arms, loving the way those strong arms held her, his large hands gripping her waist. She'd felt like she could drown in those deep pools of green as he'd drank her in. He'd appeared on the verge of saying something while they'd been dancing, but he hadn't. Still now, she wondered what he'd wanted to say. 

Sighing, she rolled over and laid back down on the bed. She again glanced over at Jay, his back facing her as he continued to sleep so soundly. Earlier that night, they'd made love, but even that hadn't been as intense as what had occurred between Adam and herself in the dream. And somehow, she sensed that, if they were ever to get together for real, it would be tenfold more exciting and wonderful than that. And yet again, that horrible emptiness consumed her, clutching her in its tight, cold fist and squeezing her within. 

Her tears flowed freely as she desperately hoped to fall back asleep before Jay woke up. The last thing she wanted was for him to question her. 

She was backstage at RAW, her stomach doing nervous little flips and flops as she finished dressing in the women's locker room. Her gaze swept over the room, passing over the other divas present, and then she stopped as she glanced at Trish Stratus, the little blonde smiling as she spoke on her cell phone. 

Trish was the diva she was closest to, and Amy couldn't help but feel envious of her. The blonde woman had it all because she was with the man whom she knew without a shadow of a doubt had been truly meant for her. And Chris Jericho positively adored her. The two had first gotten together two years earlier and had been inseperable ever since. 

Amy felt a twinge as she kept her eyes on Trish, who was talking with her boyfriend. It didn't matter that they happened to be in the same building - Chris had a tendency to call Trish while she was away from him, and the little blonde reveled in it. Theirs was truly a love she wished she could find. 

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. The thing was, she did love Jay. She knew she did, as the blond man was very sweet and caring and attentive toward her. Shortly after she and Matt had broken up, and after Adam and Torrie had gotten married, she'd been so down, she'd nearly fell into a fit of depression. Jay had come her way and picked her up, lifted her spirits like no one ever had previously. She loved him for that. He'd basically saved her. 

Amy noticed when Trish ended her call, a smile still brightening the blonde's face. And then, the shorter woman turned her way, and their eyes met. The grin slowly left the Canadian diva's face as she realized the redhead looked so unhappy. She headed her way. 

"Hey... What's up?" 

The redhead sighed and averted her gaze. 

"Nothing... nothing at all, Trish. I'm just... tired." 

Trish arched a brow, a frown coming to her face. She knew Amy better than most anyone, and she knew her friend was lying. 

"Do you want to talk or anything?" she offered. She knew something was wrong, although she couldn't begin to guess what that might be. 

Amy shook her head. 

"No, I'm okay. It's okay," she insisted. A hand flew up to her brow as she suddenly felt hot. "I think I just need some air. Excuse me, Trish." 

Before the blonde woman could say a single word in protest, Amy turned and made a beeline for the door, letting herself out. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it, her breath coming out in a long 'whoosh' as she raised her eyes heavenward. If only it were that easy and she could talk to her friend. It would make her feel so much better, yet at the same time, would only make things worse. How could she ever explain? 

She turned from the women's locker room and started down the hallway. She couldn't help hoping that Jay wouldn't happen to be wandering the area and catch her looking as upset as she knew she must appear. She really didn't feel she had the strength to make up some lame excuse to explain why she was so unhappy. 

Amy continued walking, slowly, at a comfortable pace and doing just what she'd told Trish she needed to do - get some air - when she suddenly spotted him... 

He was standing a ways down the hallway, his back toward her as he was currently engaged in something. It looked like he was fumbling with something as he stood there. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she stood there and stared at his back, at his long blond hair spilling over his shoulders. Why had he always had such an effect on her? It was as though she were mesmerized. She blinked, shaking her head somewhat as she raised her left hand up to her face. 

'I'm married...' she reminded herself. '... and to his best friend.' She glanced over the engraved gold wedding band and engagement ring adorning her ring finger, examining the generously-sized diamond on the latter. Still, her gaze returned to him, and she lowered her hand. 

Suddenly, he turned around, catching her gaze immediately. Amy sucked in a breath, her heart thumping like mad. Damn it, she couldn't believe this was happening. She still felt the same... She was still in love with him. 

"Hey..." he said softly as he approached her. He cocked his head as he noticed the strange expression on her face. He wondered what was wrong. "Ames?" The blond man reached out to touch her arm, and she dropped her gaze to his hand on her before looking back up into those forest-green depths. 

"Adam..." 

"Are you all right?" he asked, a look of concern now dominating his handsome face. The first thing he'd noticed was how very beautiful she looked, but then, he'd always taken full notice of that. But she looked so... strange. He knew something was wrong, and it worried him. 

She shook her head, finding it somehow difficult to find her voice. 

"I don't know... I think-" She glanced around the area quickly, her heart still hammering in her chest. God, if Jay were to happen by... She must be crazy to even think the thoughts that were running through her mind, but... "-I... I think we need to talk..." 

Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

September 2001 

Amy looked up at the delighted squeal that issued from the door of the divas' locker room. She'd been in the middle of finishing up her preparations for her appearance on RAW, accompanying Matt to the ring for his match. 

Her gaze fixed on Torrie Wilson, the tall platinum blonde wearing a huge grin, dimples and all. The giddy woman made a beeline straight for Stacy Keibler, her closest friend in the WWF, as the two went back back to their WCW days from months past. 

The two blondes shared a discreet conversation, and Amy couldn't help but feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck suddenly standing on end. She'd never really had a problem with Torrie aside from the fact that she - and Stacy for that matter as well - had never had any formal wrestling training, and yet she'd been considered a WWF diva since joining the company. That was, up until several short months earlier. 

The blonde woman had been seeing Adam almost since immediately after she'd come to the WWF when Vince McMahon had bought out WCW. It didn't matter that the redhead was dating Matt, or that Adam had never so much as even looked her way. She knew how she felt about him, and it burned and consumed her. 

"You're all coming out with us tonight!" Torrie suddenly crowed, and Amy realized she didn't even know what the young woman was talking about. Apparently, she'd invited all of the other divas out somewhere - most likely with herself and Adam, but she was at a complete loss. 

"Sure, honey," Terri Runnels said sweetly, a smile on the tiny blonde's face. "I could use a night out." 

"Great! So it's settled." 

Amy arched a brow in confusion, then turned away from Torrie Wilson and looked to her other side at Lisa Moretti. Softly, she nudged the brunette and kept her voice down. 

"What's she talking about?" 

"Oh, she wants all of us to go to some club tonight with Adam and her," the older woman answered not so discreetly. Amy felt her ears burning. She should have known to ask any of the other women, as Lisa seemed not to know the meaning of the word 'subtle.' 

Amy winced at the sudden loudness of the pulsating music as she and Matt entered the club. 

In truth, she really felt much less than up to a night of partying, yet something had told her to come anyway. And although she certainly didn't want to have to watch Adam with Torrie, at least she would get to spend some time with him - even if it was in a large group. 

And it was most certainly that - it seemed as though a vast majority of WWF superstars filled the noisy club. Visibly absent was Trish Stratus, her blonde friend still recovering from ankle surgery. She wouldn't be returning for nearly another month, and wouldn't be stepping into the ring for another two. Amy was sorry for that, as she felt Trish was the only person she could really talk to about her innermost thoughts and feelings. She felt she could use the little blonde's sympathetic ear right about now. 

"C'mon," Matt said, tugging on her arm. The dark-haired man pulled her toward a small group that included his younger brother Jeff, Chris Jericho, Shane Helms and Jay Reso. Amy reluctantly followed her boyfriend, wishing she hadn't come after all. She didn't see Adam anywhere. 

"Hey, guys," the elder Hardy spoke. "What's up?" 

"Nothing yet, Junior," Jericho, the most outspoken of the four said. "We're all waiting for the party host and hostess." 

"Hey, Ames," Jay suddenly said, a smile on his face as he focused his attentions solely on her. "Can I get you a drink? It's on me." 

The redhead managed a small half-smile for the blond man. He'd always been so nice to her, and Matt had often joked he thought Jay had a crush on her. 

"Why not?" she answered. "How about a margarita?" 

"Coming right up," the Canadian said with a wink. 

As they stood there, Matt immersing himself in conversation with Chris and his brother, Amy glanced around the place. She spotted Jay over by the bar, ordering her drink as well as a beer of his own. Then, as she scanned the club some more, she suddenly spotted him. 

Adam, Torrie holding onto his hand and giggling, were just coming through the entry. He briefly spoke to the bouncer at the door, the blonde still beaming as she stayed directly by his side. Then, the tall Canadian, grinning, dipped his head to capture Torrie's lips in a searing kiss for what felt like an eternity until it ended and they headed further into the club together. 

The redhead bit her lip, the horrible jealousy she felt making way for anxiety that increased as the couple suddenly spotted them. In fact, Torrie raised a hand to wave, then pulled on her boyfriend's arm, tugging him over with her. 

Jay returned, smiling as he saw his best friend and her girlfriend, then turned toward her cheerfully. 

"Here you are, Ames." 

"Thanks, Jay," she replied as she held the glass up to her lips. 

"Well, we might as well start with them," Torrie said, her gaze trained on Adam, her blue eyes sparkling. It seemed as though there were a conspiratorial expression on her face. 

"Yeah, I guess so," the tall blond man agreed. "Go for it, Tor." 

The platinum blonde diva burst out in laughter, then made the announcement. 

"Adam and I are getting married!" she exclaimed, thrusting her left hand out for all to admire the generous diamond she wore. 

Had she been drinking her margarita, Amy would have choked. Instead, she felt an eerie and total emptiness inside. At the same time, it felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. God, no... It couldn't be true - it couldn't! 

And yet, it was. 

Everyone in the small group was congratulating them, and the redhead finally began to chug down a huge gulp of her drink. Suddenly, she needed it. 

Finally, when she was the only one of the group who hadn't said anything, Adam focused his green eyes on her. 

"Ames?" 

For his benefit, she forced a smile on her face and hoped it was a convincing one. 

"Congratulations, Adam..." 

His new fiancee giggled as she sidled up to him, grabbing onto him possessively, and looked into her face. 

"Congratulations, Torrie..." 

Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

Adam followed Amy into the empty locker room, curiosity dominating his face as he looked her over. 

"Ames? What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?" 

The redhead looked up, keeping those hazel eyes of hers on his green. His mouth actually went dry at the thought of how very exceptionally and ethereally beautiful she was. She'd always been the only woman who'd ever been able to make him literally breathless. Or was it just that he'd found himself hyperventilating after her wedding to Jay? 

"I..." The diva bit her lip again, seeming unable to continue. 

He cocked his head, hating the fact that he wanted to just gather her into his arms and kiss her. Lately, he'd found himself trying to release the feelings he'd always had for her, but it was an impossible task. Despite the fact that they'd never been lovers - that they'd never even shared a passionate kiss - it was an impossibility. 

And then, she raised her left hand to her hair, pushing back the soft, red locks that cascaded around her face and spilled down her shoulders and halfway down her back. And his heart froze. In clear view, he could see her wedding and engagement rings - the jewelry shining brightly, as though mocking him. They seemed to be a cursed reminder that she was not at all available to him. It stung him like all pure hell. 

"You what?" he asked, his voice gentle as he dared to reach out to her, his fingers just brushing her soft forearm. 

She glanced down at his hand that was touching her, her breath catching in her throat. This was too much for her. She must have been struck momentarily insane to have told him they needed to talk. What the hell had she been thinking? How in hell could she just say to him, 'I'm in love with you and always have been - even when you were married to Torrie and even though I'm married to Jay.' She could just imagine his reaction. He would probably look at her as though she were crazy! 

Adam cocked his head as he gazed down at her, and he inched the slightest bit closer. 

"What, Amy? What is it?" 

She could sense that her lower lip was actually on the verge of quivering at his nearness, but also at the anticipation of telling him. But then, cocking her head as she gazed up into his green eyes, she finally spoke. 

"Well... I was just wondering..." She paused, searching her mind for something - anything that would sound the least bit plausible. "... your neck," she continued. "You just fought Chris Benoit for the first time since you've been back, and... I know what a tough competitor he is, and..." 

The blond man literally felt his heart sinking as he absorbed her words. Somehow, he hadn't expected this to be what she'd meant when she'd said 'We have to talk.' Call him crazy, but he'd been hoping she'd been about to say something else. 

And that was insane. She was a married woman, for crying out loud! She was his best friend's wife! How could he stand here thinking about how beautiful she was, wishing he had the cajones to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless? How could he wish she'd have said, 'Adam, I love you and I'm leaving Jay'? God damn it, he had to be the worst friend ever - and not only to Jay, but to Amy as well. 

"Oh..." he finally spoke, snapping back to his senses. He swallowed hard as he raised a hand and slapped it against the nape of his neck. He stretched the surgically repaired bodypart for a beat and continued. "... the neck's fine. But thanks - thanks for being concerned." 

The redhead blinked and gave a short nod as she gestured toward the door. As far as she was concerned, since she'd chickened out, they might as well return to the hallway. He followed her out there, thinking about how, despite what he'd hoped he'd hear, he was touched. If anyone knew what he'd endured after breaking his neck and receiving surgery, it was her. He'd found it strangely ironic that not a year after her ordeal, he'd gone through the same thing. 

"Hey! There you are!" 

They both looked a short distance down the hall to see Jay heading toward them. Adam's stomach dropped. 

The redhead smiled as her husband was suddenly at her side. 

"I was looking for you," the short-haired blond man said. He passed a smiling glance at Adam, who merely nodded. "Trish told me you were out for a walk." 

The taller Canadian felt out of place as he stood there and watched the couple. He was filled with jealousy - consumed by it - and hoped it wouldn't show. Finally, when Jay took hold of his wife's hand, following the gesture with a kiss, he couldn't stand it anymore. 

"I gotta get my stuff together," he mumbled. "So I'll see you guys later." With that, he turned and made his way away from them. 

Amy found herself relieved that Jay didn't notice how she stared longingly after Adam. 

Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

April 2002 

Somehow, Adam managed to arrive at the right hotel room in Boston before the SmackDown taping. Obviously, he knew the name Torrie always gave for when she rented rooms. He didn't have any trouble despite the fact that the platinum blonde hadn't gotten the room in both their names. Luckily for him, the front desk clerk knew who he was because he recognized him. 

The tall blond man was exhausted as he hefted his bag in through the door. All he could think of was stretching out on the bed for maybe an hour of sleep, which was all he could get - but then he knew it was not going to happen. 

A furious pair of blue eyes glared at him as his wife stood just beyond the door. Torrie's body language spoke volumes as well - her arms were crossed tightly under her breasts, her legs spread a few inches apart as she stood and stared. 

Before he had a chance to say a word, she began the verbal pouncing. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" 

Adam flinched, hating the accusatory anger in her voice. Torrie was rarely this angry with him, but when she was, it wasn't pretty. She could have quite the temper. 

He mumbled something unintelligibly under his breath and told her how exhausted he was, that he needed a catnap. 

"What?" she demanded, her blue eyes following his movement sas he tried to step around her. She got in his way, putting her smaller body before him and grabbing his left forearm, preventing him from proceeding. "You haven't answered my question," she snapped. 

Adam eyed her blankly, his mouth going dry at the thought of how she would react to the truth zipping through his head. Maybe she would understand - after all, she knew how close a friend Amy was to him. Nah - who was he kidding? 

"Sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

She continued to glare at him but moved her arms so that her hands were on her hips. 

"Is that all you have to say?" 

Adam shrugged. 

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked, trying an innocent tact. "I'm here now, aren't I?" 

Torrie's eyes flashed dangerously. She cocked her head as she continued to stare at him incredulously. The tall blond man could swear he could see steam coming out of her ears. 

"Oh, excuse me," she said sarcastically. "But when my husband doesn't come back to our hotel room all night, I get a little concerned." There was a beat of silence as they looked into one another's eyes. Then, "Adam Copeland, where were you all night?" A series of blurs whirled through the blonde diva's mind, all jumbling into one. Her worst fears could be materializing right here and now. Although she never told him, all of those fears she'd had as a teenager suffering from a nasty bout of bulimia had never left her - thus causing her to still hold onto those little insecurities. 

The Canadian sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair. God, he was feeling weary. Actually, that was a vast understatement. He felt as though he could sleep for a solid week. 

"I was at the hospital," he finally answered. 

"You were-" Torrie halted her speech, her facial expression transforming from anger to confusion, then to recognition and finally back to anger again. 

"You what?!" she demanded, her gaze hard as it fixed on him. "You were at that damn hospital with Amy all night?!" 

"Yes, I was," Adam replied firmly, his eyes fixing to hers and not wavering as he stood his ground. When you really got down to it, he'd done nothing wrong - absolutely nothing. 

Torrie seemed to think otherwise. She shook her head, gesturing with both hands as she spoke again. 

"She does have a boyfriend to watch over her all night, you know!" 

"Jay wasn't there all night - he went back to-" 

"That's not the point!" the platinum blonde screamed, practically jumping in her anger. "It's not your place to do that, Adam! What the hell gives you the right to think you can just-" She paused as she caught the look of anger on his face. It worried and scared her at the same time. 

"Look," he said irritably. "I fell asleep in the waiting room shortly before she was going in for surgery. The next thing I knew, I'd woken up to see it was after six AM." 

Torrie stared at him in silence, her emotions shifting like the tide of an ocean. There was more to it than what he was letting on - she knew it. She hoped she wouldn't get completely choked up as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. 

"You're lying..." she said sadly, evenly. "... You sure as hell didn't wake up to see the time and just leave! I saw it last night - I saw it!" 

"Saw what?" Adam asked, but inside, he knew. His heart started thumping like a kettle drum. 

"I saw the way you looked at her..." Torrie said, then shook her head. "It was as though you two were the only ones in the room!" She raised a hand to her left eye, brushing away the first tiny trace of a tear. "Are you in love with her?" 

The question actually threw Adam completely off-guard. He'd never expected it. And dear lord, he couldn't answer, couldn't even utter a syllable as he merely stared at his wife. 

The platinum blonde gasped and moved her hand to cover her mouth. 

"Oh, my God..." she breathed. "You are! You love her!" 

Part 8 

Back 


	8. Chapter 8

Present Time 

Adam grumbled as he walked down the hallway at the hotel, irritable as he recalled the events from earlier in the night. He couldn't believe he'd been so wrong in his assumption of what she'd wanted to talk to him about. 

'I... I think we need to talk...' 

She'd said it just like that. A strange inflection had been present in her voice, the expression on her face unforgettable. She'd bitten her lip as though uncertain as to what she really wanted to say to him when they'd gone into that deserted locker room together. He'd read it all on her face - or at least he'd thought he had. And the question that had emerged from her lips, every word she'd say, had completely thrown him for a loop. 

He raked his hand through his hair, annoyance and frustration coursing through him at how very maddening the situation felt. The blond man couldn't believe his fate, and the cruelty of it all. How could he have fallen in love with this woman so long ago, only to have her end up marrying one of his best friends? And not only one of, but his best friend. It was simply horrible. 

In a strange, warped way, he wished he could go back to the past, back to when he'd first started seeing Torrie. Back then, he'd somehow managed to keep Amy out of his mind. Oh, sure, she'd entered his thoughts on a few occasions, but for the most part, he'd been pretty into the platinum blonde at the time. And hell... Who was he kidding? He'd been a man on the rebound in a big way... 

Adam suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard familiar voices nearby. They were speaking softly, sweetly to one another, and it made his heart hurt even more. Just knowing there were other people around, especially friends of his, who'd found actual true love crushed him at that moment. And meanwhile, he was in a doomed situation. 

"Of course I'm gonna worry about my girl..." Chris Jericho cooed as he and Trish Stratus sat across from one another at a small table in the little outside area of the hotel cafe. They were the only ones sitting out there, and so they seemed to have a bit of privacy except for him at the moment. Natually, the two didn't even notice him, anyway. 

"... Every time you step into that ring, I'm entranced," Chris continued. "But I'm always gonna worry about you, sweetie." He smiled as the woman's face brightened with a smile of her own. 

"You're so cute," Trish said softly. "You really do care..." She reached out and placed a small palm against Jericho's cheek, drawing him nearer so as to capture his lips with her own. 

As Adam continued to watch, a small scowl came to his face, but he felt shitty for feeling so... He didn't even know for sure what the word for it was. He wasn't exactly jealous, because it wasn't Trish he was in love with. He wasn't quite envious, although that was a better word for the way he was feeling. Yes... That was it. Envy was what he was feeling - envy because these two had found exactly what he'd been searching for for so very long. Theirs was a true, deep and all encompassing love. He knew Chris and Trish felt such a passion toward one another, yet were also deeply tender and caring, affectionate and sympathetic. They were best friends and soulmates... 

... And that was what he wanted. He wanted it so badly that it physically hurt. 

The two blonds were still locked in their passionate, sweet kiss, a tiny, muffled sigh emerging from Trish's lips, and Jericho reached out with both hands to cup her face, holding her more firmly to him as he deepened it and drew it out. After long moments, it broke and they both came up for some air, smiles adorning both their faces as they gazed into one another's eyes. 

Adam's heart quickened suddenly as he realized they were suddenly onto him and his scrutiny. Damn it, he hadn't meant to spy. He moved slightly from the wall upon which he'd been leaning, fully intending on merely walking away without a word, pretending he hadn't even seen them. 

"Adam!" the little blonde diva called out. 

Just his dumb luck - he had been spotted. And, knowing Trish, he wasn't going to be able to make his getaway. Both were good friends, but he knew the woman to be somewhat pushy when it came to even suspecting that someone she cared about was going through a crisis. So, instead of responding, he tried to make his escape. And God, did he feel low. 

"Wait right here, baby," the blonde said, patting Jericho's hand. Then, as her boyfriend watched after them curiously, Trish broke into a run as she chased after the tall blond man. She knew something strange was up with him and had been as of late. He'd been acting damn weird - almost depressed, even - and as much as he might call her nosy or prying, she wanted to help. 

Somehow, she cornered her tall friend by the elevator. 

"Okay... You wanna talk about it, Adam?" 

The Canadian man turned as though surprised to see her right beside him, his brow quirking up as he looked down at her. 

"Trish... When did you get here?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, blondie... I saw you. We both did. And I know something's going on with you and bothering you, so why not just spill your guts?" she stressed. "It'll make you feel better, you know." 

The elevator stopped and opened, and the little blonde followed him inside. She knew Chris would wait for her, so it would be okay. 

Adam cast an irritated glance her way again. Why did she insist on being so pushy all the time? 

"That's where you're wrong," he said, turning his gaze up to the floors that lit up top on the lift. "Talking about everything doesn't always make it better, Trish." 

"Oh, please... Adam, I'm your friend. All I wanna do is help." 

"Trust me," he muttered, shaking his head, "there's nothing you can do to help." He was beginning to wonder why this damn elevator was taking so long to reach his floor. He could have walked and gotten there more quickly. 

The little blonde sighed with impatience, then grabbed his arm, putting herself in front of him, directly in his line of vision. 

"Look... would you just trust me?" she snapped. "You've been so... distant and not yourself these days, and I'm worried about you. Please, Adam... What's wrong?" 

He shook his head. 

"You'll think I'm stupid and insane." 

"I think you're insane regardless," Trish retorted. "I mean, you were married to Torrie!" 

The tall blond man smirked, his gaze dropping down to take in the teasing expression on her face. Then, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away again as he began to speak. 

"I'm an idiot," he muttered self-deprecatingly. "What would you call a man who's in love with a married woman?" 

Instead of her usual quick, off the cuff banter, the tiny Canadian woman frowned, cocking her head at him. 

"Wait... What are you talking about?" 

Adam let out a deep breath, looking down as he steeled himself. He was finally going to admit it, and aloud for the first time. 

"Truthfully," he began, "I'm talking about... Amy." 

There was a silence in the air that was so thick, a machete could have sliced cleanly through it. Then, after a thoughtful moment, Trish blinked and, to Adam's surprise, she didn't look all that shocked. 

"Are you telling me you're in love with Amy?" 

He didn't respond verbally, but the blonde could clearly read every emotion, along with his answer, in his green eyes and in his facial expression. 

"My God, Adam..." the tiny blonde breathed. "... You never knew, did you? You honestly never knew in all this time." 

The tall blond man looked up sharply, his gaze meeting hers. And by God, he suddenly realized the elevator had reached his floor, that the doors had opened, but neither of them had moved a muscle, so the doors had simply closed again and the car merely sat there. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. 

"Two years ago," she answered, looking him directly in the eye, "when you married Torrie, I found her crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall in the ladies room. She was crying her heart out because she was in love with you." 

Adam eyed her with shock for a split second, his mind working so rapidly, he barely had a chance to think about what he might do with this information. Then, "Trish, Jay went out tonight, didn't he?" 

"Um... yeah. He went to a club with Shane and Matt." 

"Thanks, Trish." With that, the blond man punched the 'Door Open' button on the elevator's control panel, causing the doors to open. As he rushed out, the petite diva pressed her finger on the same button as she poked her head out between the doors, watching him rush off. 

"Adam! Don't do anything stupid!" 

He pretty much ignored her as he continued down the hallway. Their room was on this floor, the same floor his room was on. He might be reacting on pure impulse, but damn it... He couldn't help it. He had to take this chance. As insane as it was, and despite the fact that he was too late, he had to do it. 

The tall blond man held his breath, his heart thundering like a cannon as he reached the right door. He recalled everything from earlier that night, at the arena as he knocked. 

'I... I think we need to talk...' 

"A-Adam..." The look on the redhead's lovely face appeared to be one of surprise, and perhaps something else, as she stared out at him from the doorway. 

"You were right tonight, Amy," Adam said softly. "We do need to talk..." 

Part 9 

Back 


	9. Chapter 9

May 2002 

Amy blinked at the sound of the phone ringing to her right, her gaze entire body turning due to the hard collar she wore and would have to continue donning for the next few weeks, thanks to her broken neck. She noted on the caller ID that it was Trish who was trying to reach her. 

She wondered what was up. The little blonde was definitely one of her very closest and best friends, but it was a little unusual for her to call her on a Monday night, when she had to appear on RAW. The redhead's guess was that either Trish was more worried about her than usual, or else there was some kind of emergency going on and she needed to be informed of it. She sighed as she raised the receiver, answering the call and pressing the piece gingerly to her right ear. 

"Hello, Trish." 

"Hi... Oh, my God..." the Canadian diva said. "... How are you?" 

"I'm okay," she admitted, wonder filling her as she speculated as to what was really on the little blonde's mind. "I hate to admit it, but I'm getting used to wearing this contraption." 

"Aww," the Canadian diva said sympathetically. "Well, it'll come off before you know it. We've gotta have you coming back at a hundred and ten percent, so I'm all for it!" 

"True," she replied without enthusiasm. She'd been so depressed lately, and not only because of her neck. She was feeling so incredibly lonely, despite the fact that Jay was a really sweet, caring and attentive boyfriend. He was definitely everything Matt had not been. 

"Amy, you are not going to believe this." 

The redhead perked up as best she could in her current physical state, careful not to turn her head too much. So, this was it - Trish had a piece of juicy gossip to share with her. Judging by the tone of the other woman's voice, it didn't seem like she was about to report an emergency, either. 

"What aren't I going to believe?" Amy asked. The truth was, she wasn't really in the mood for gossip. 

"Brace yourself," the blonde woman said. "I was just talking with Stacy a little earlier, and she had just talked with Torrie..." 

'Oh, no...' Amy thought. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, preparing herself for the news. Torrie was pregnant... She knew it. Adam and Torrie were expecting a child, and that would be it - the tall blond man would forever be bound to the Idaho native, even if they were to ever get divorced one day. She felt the bile rising up in the back of her throat, which felt strangely and uncomfortably constricted. She prayed she wouldn't start bawling right now, on the phone. 

"... Torrie and Adam are separated!" Trish cried, an excitement prevalent in her voice. "They're getting a divorce!" 

"Wh-what?" If Amy had been able to, she would have shaken her head in her momentary confusion. Had she heard the other woman correctly? 

"They're splitsville, Amy," the little blonde repeated. The truth was, the Canadian woman couldn't be happier. It wasn't that she'd ever felt anything more than friendship toward Adam, but she'd always thought he deserved far better than Torrie Wilson. The tall platinum blonde was somewhat nice, but somehow, it had seemed forced, and she was stuck up and a bit of a brat. Furthermore, she'd always felt Amy would be better suited for the blond man, but sadly, the two had never seemed to find one another in a romantic sense. And due to the fact that she knew the redhead to be in love with him, that was damn tragic. 

"I... Are you sure, Trish?" Amy asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice. Her heart was pounding so fast all of a sudden, but she didn't want to get her hopes up just yet. 

"I'm positive," the blonde replied emphatically. "You know how close Stacy is with Torrie. Oh, it's over... They've been fighting like crazy, from what Stacy said. Adam decided he can't take it anymore, and so he filed for divorce late last week." 

The redhead was struck speechless. She couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he called her? They'd been such good friends, so close for so long. Why hadn't Jay told her? But then she figured maybe he didn't know. 

"Jay..." she managed to get out. "... Why didn't Jay tell me? I mean, if this is really true-" 

"It's true, Amy," Trish insisted. "It's just too bad for Adam that he's stuck on SmackDown while Torrie is on that roster. I understand it's gotten pretty bad between them." 

"But... But they seemed fine last month," the redheaded diva insisted. And why the hell was she arguing this? Adam separating and subsequently divorcing Torrie had been something she'd hoped for ever since they'd announced their engagement back in September! It did make her feel rotten, however, as she wanted the tall blond man to be happy. But the busty platinum blonde diva had obviously not made him happy... "They even both visited me in the hospital, and... and..." Her voice trailed off as the harsh reality suddenly hit her... Adam may very well be getting a divorce, but meanwhile she was still unavailable. She couldn't be with him, wouldn't get her chance yet again, only this time it was because she was with Jay. And while she felt so guilty for that thought, it wrenched at her heart. It seemed as though the gods were up there laughing at her, thrilled by the impossibility of it all. Evidently, they thought she and Adam should never, ever be together. 

Trish frowned, feeling terrible as she suddenly realized her friend was crying. 

"Amy?" she asked. Speaking the redhead's name only seemed to make the woman even more upset, as she began crying slightly louder, harder. "Aww... I didn't think you would take the news like this. I thought you'd-" 

"I'm such a horrible person..." the redhead moaned. "... I'm glad Adam is done with her," she admitted. "She was never any good for him, anyway. But at the same time, I... I still love him, Trish." 

The little blonde winced on the other end, but she wasn't surprised. In spite of the fact that Amy had been dating Jay since January, it didn't surprise her one bit that the redhead was still in love with Adam. It was so sad. 

"I... I know." 

"I'm horrible!" 

"You're not," the Canadian diva protested. "I understand. I know what it's like to be in love with someone... And I can understand how heart-wrenching this must be for you. I mean, you want the chance to be with Adam, but at the same time, you don't want to hurt Jay." 

Amy reached for a tissue just beyond her reach, situated on the coffee table and blotted at her eyes, then blew her nose. 

"Yeah," she managed to get out. "Yeah, that's exactly it. Trish, what am I going to do?" 

Trish remained silent, at a loss for words. This time, she honestly didn't know what to say. 

Part 10 

Back 


	10. Chapter 10

Present Time 

"What... what are you talking about?" 

The redhead gazed up at Adam with confusion that quickly abated and was replaced by slight alarm. There was something in his face, something in those emerald eyes that had her suddenly feeling weak. Something about the way he was looking at her... She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but... 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, his expression softening as he drank in the hazel of her eyes, the lovely rosy full lips, that beautiful olive tone of her face. He absorbed every last little bit of her physical appearance, not to mention her body language and small gestures. 

She shook her head, not comprehending although her heart was suddenly pounding in quadruple time. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Adam," she managed, her breathing suddenly quickening. What on earth could he mean? "Why didn't I ever tell you what?" 

He stepped even closer to her, his green eyes drinking in every aspect of her face. God, she was so beautiful. He knew now that, without a shadow of a doubt, he'd always been in love with this woman. His marriage had been a complete failure, but at the same time, it had also been a sham. He'd allowed himself to sink into the relationship with Torrie, thinking that a future with Amy was far beyond his reach and in fact an impossibility altogether. Even more crazy, here he now was, right here in her hotel room and about to open his heart completely to her - and she was married... Married to his best friend and definitely off limits to him. How unfair could fate be? It seemed as though this were all a cruel joke being played on him - on them. 

"Ames," he said softly, his head cocking to one side as he regarded her tenderly. "I know... I know how you feel about me," he elaborated, and she went absolutely white as a sheet in the face as he spoke. "Why didn't you ever..." He stopped speaking for a beat, his heart pounding like mad in his chest as he reached out and placed his long fingers against her cheek, marveling at the extreme softness of her skin. God, she felt like silk... So beautiful... So very beautiful and precious. 

Her hazel eyes widened as she stared up at him in shock. 

"Adam, what are you...? Oh, my God," she murmured. She shook her head, fully aware that his hand was still on her face, and she suddenly recoiled back as though in horror. She couldn't believe it. He knew... He knew! He knew she'd been in love with him. And then she wondered why she'd chosen those words in her mind. 

"It's okay," he said softly, his deep, thoroughly masculine voice doing things to her that Jay had never been able to accomplish with any part of his body. Oh, God, she thought she was going to faint. "It's okay... I feel the same way about you." 

Her heart seemed to pound so loudly in her ears, yet at the same time, she felt as though she were suddenly struck deaf. He felt the same way about her? She blinked wordlessly, her words seemingly lost on her as she stared up at him. This had to be all nothing more than a dream - a crazy, impossible dream. 

"No," she said, shaking her head as though denying his words. "It can't be." 

"Amy, it's all right," he repeated. "I... I've been in love with you from the first day I-" 

"No!" she repeated louder. She stood up straight as she looked him right in the face, and she refused to allow herself to react as he openly winced. "Adam, this is just... it's wrong," she said. "My God, I'm married. I'm married to Jay. I don't know what you were thinking coming here like this, but..." She shook her head again, an uncomfortable tightness in her chest as she continued. "... whatever you had in mind, it's not gonna happen." 

The tall blond Canadian eyed her silently for a beat, every word she'd just spoken sinking into his head. This couldn't be right. Although Trish had told him Amy had been in love with him two years earlier, that just couldn't be it. That couldn't be all there was to it. 

"Tell me the truth," he said, his voice reduced to a near whisper. "In all this time, do you still have feelings for me?" 

The redhead didn't speak. She couldn't say a thing, couldn't answer him. Her head ducked slightly, and she averted her gaze from his, which spoke plenty of volumes as far as he was concerned. 

"You do," he said, inching closer to her again. He reached out and placed his hand on her chin, gently tilting her head up so that she had no choice but to meet his eyes. In her hazel orbs, he saw plenty of emotion, and he knew she was feeling horribly conflicted. "So... you're still in love with me," he said. It wasn't a question but a statement. 

She didn't deny him but didn't confirm what he'd said, either. Instead, she shut her eyes and turned her head right out of his touch. 

"I think you should leave." 

The tall blond man stood rooted to his spot as he stared at her. Her body was slightly turned away from him, its language obviously anything but comfortable and happy. He felt as though his heart were breaking as all his hopes began to deflate - much like a balloon with the air being let out of it. 

"So, that's it?" he asked, his voice now tinged with anger. "You just put away your feelings? Just ignore them? Is that what we're supposed to do?" 

Amy turned back toward him so quickly, his head nearly spun as she practically sprang on him. 

"You have some nerve coming at me like this! And you're really one to talk! You never once looked my way, and all of a sudden you had that damn slut Torrie, and do you know how it felt to sit there and watch you marrying her?" She didn't give him a chance to utter a word as she went on. "Do you! And now, when I've finally moved on, with your best friend, at that, you come to me like this! Oh, hell no!" 

"Fine!" Adam shouted, angry despite the horrible feeling of his heart breaking. "You want it that way, then fine! I'll just go on my way and you can stay in your happy little life and pretend you're not still in love with me. But you just remember that every time you kiss him, every time he's inside of you - you just remember that!" He turned sharply on his heel, returning to the door and heard her voice as he yanked it open. 

"Fine! I'll do that!" 

The door slammed behind the tall blond man, and Amy weakly backed up, one hand flying up to her face as she was overcome by her emotion. The entire incident felt like some horrible nightmare. She continued to back up until she felt the bed behind her, and she sat down to cry into her hands for a moment. God, it hurt. She couldn't believe how very much it hurt... 

Outside in the hall, still standing just before the door, Adam stood, equally as hurt by the fight they'd just had. Damn it, he honestly hadn't expected things to go so horribly. He didn't want things to end like this. He couldn't simply walk away after such a horrible encounter. So, after a moment, he raised his hand to softly knock again. 

The redhead looked up abruptly at the sound, tears still on her face. She blinked as she stared at the closed door, wiping away some of the tears as she suddenly rose and slowly returned to the door. She held her breath as she opened it, not quite knowing what to expect. And then her gaze met the intense green of Adam's. 

The blond man instantly went back inside the hotel room, kicking the door shut and pulling her flush against him, his lips instantly meeting hers in a searing kiss. 

Part 11 

Back 


	11. Chapter 11

February 2003 

"I've got some really, really bad news." 

Amy looked up abruptly as Jay entered the room. He'd stopped by to spend the night with her at her house, as he had tomorrow off. She, on the other hand, had some announcing to do for the Sunday Night Heat tapings. 

She frowned as she met her boyfriend's gaze. He looked so very serious - grave, even. Rarely did Jay Reso don such an expression on his normally merry face. So, she braced herself, knowing that, whatever he was about to tell her, it was even worse than 'really, really bad,' as he'd put it. 

"What is it, Jay?" she asked, puzzled. 

The blond man shook his head and sat beside her on the couch. He leaned forward, holding his hand in his hands as he spoke. 

"Adam's neck is broken... He needs spinal fusion surgery." 

Amy's entire body went completely numb. And then, she felt absolutely frozen to her very core. 

'No,' she thought. 'Not him!' This was the absolute worst news she had ever heard in her life. Hell, she would rather have heard that the tall blond man was reconciling with and remarrying Torrie than hear this! She couldn't believe it. 

"Oh, my God..." she breathed. "Jay, are you - are you sure?" 

He nodded. 

"I didn't just come straight here from the arena - I... I visited Adam first," he admitted. "He sounded so funny over the phone when he said he needed to see me - so I went." 

Amy was breathing a slight bit faster as she listened. She blinked with emotion, worried she would start crying right now. But she didn't - not just yet. 

"He just went to see a doctor," Jay continued. "And he has some ruptured discs in his neck. They told him he needs a two-level fusion." 

"Right," the redhead said softly, knowing every last little detail of what the tall blond man was enduring. She herself still wasn't sure exactly when she'd be cleared to return to the wrestling ring. She shuddered at Jay's last words, knowing full well that if Adam had needed a three-level fusion, that would have been it - his career would have been over. 

"When?" she asked in an oddly calm voice. She knew exactly what the tall Canadian was going through. She felt horrible that, in essence, he was pretty much going through it alone. Yes, Jay had just come back from visiting him, but Adam didn't have anyone there by his side all the time... Someone who could offer him tender, loving support and encouragement - boost his spirits. Damn it, how she wished to be able to play that role. 

"Well, of course he wants it done sooner rather than later," Jay replied. His expression remained somber as he shook his head. "It's crazy... This sort of thing is getting to be almost... dare I say routine." He ran both hands through his long blond hair. 

Amy kept her head down, still terrified of tears coming. Yes, she was still deeply and madly in love with Adam Copeland... But he was her boyfriend's best friend - what would Jay think if she broke down and sobbed over his best friend? 

"Anyway," the Canadian continued, "Adam's having the surgery on March tenth." 

The redhead nodded, that date echoing through her head. March tenth... March tenth... She'd had her own neck surgery in April of last year. It was damn eerie that the man with whom she was so deeply, yet secretly, in love, would be having the exact same procedure just shy of a year after her own ordeal. 

"I... I want to go visit him." She barely realized the words had left her until Jay nodded. 

"Of course, sweetie." 

Amy was silent for a beat, her thoughts consumed with Adam. How her heart went out to the tall blond man. Again, she wished she were with him right at that very moment, to comfort him - to give him nothing but loving support. 

Before Jay could make a move toward her, she rose calmly and retreated to the hotel bathroom. Once inside, the redhead closed and locked the door behind her, her back pressed against it. She sank to her knees as the tears finally broke free, silent sobs wracking her entire body. 

Part 12 

Back 


	12. Chapter 12

Present Time

Weak... God, she felt so... weak.

Amy's breath was lost, her knees nearly giving out on her as the kiss went on and on, lasting seemingly forever. She probably would have slid straight down to the floor had it not been for Adam's strong arms banded around her waist, holding her tautly against his body.

She couldn't believe this, couldn't believe what was happening. Was she really standing here, in her hotel room with him, in his arms, kissing him more passionately than she could ever recall doing so with any other man before him? It all felt so very surreal, so much so that colors began swarming through her head, behind her tightly closed eyes.

The redhead nearly died as the tall blond Canadian man swirled his tongue deeply in her mouth, the muscle feeling so deliciously hot and slick as it tangled against her own. One of his hands had snaked up her body to curl gently but firmly into her hair, cradling her head as though to get a better angle at her lips. Amy gave herself in completely, all but forgetting sanity...

... Until she suddenly realized he was hard and throbbing against her.

"N-no," she moaned, her hand flying up to her mouth as she pulled back a moment later. Her gaze dipped down for the briefest moment as she observed the bulging hard-on all too evident in his tight jeans. That had to be painful for him. Quickly, she shifted her gaze away, her head shaking. "This is... this is wrong, Adam."

All of his nerves flew into his bright green eyes, and the blond man reached out for both her hands. Without a word at first, he kissed one of her hands, coating the back of it and then the palm with his moist lips, then turned his attention on the other. He showered her hands with kisses, and it was so sweet a gesture, a sharp pain swiftly permeated her heart.

Finally, Adam stopped and raised her right hand, placing it over the left side of his chest, over his heart. His emerald gaze fixed on her hazel eyes with emotion as he spoke.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say this is wrong?"

She couldn't seem to answer. Her mouth was suddenly so unbelievably dry. She blinked as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"You know," he whispered, his voice soft and husky, and as laced with lust as his eyes were filled with it. "You feel it... Amy, you know how right this feels." Again, he raised her hand, kissing it tenderly, his green eyes still locked on her sparkling hazel as he did so, and he could feel whatever small bit of resolve she had left trickling away. She loved him. She loved him just as much as he loved her - it was all too evident in her beautiful eyes. They were meant to be - and she knew it, too.

Amy's breathing was fast as she watched him kissing her hands once again. She was married... She was married to his best friend, to the man who'd been his very best friend since they were both nine years old, and yet... Whatever resolve she felt was slowly trickling away like an ice cube melting on a sizzling hot summer afternoon.

Her heart taking over, the redhead pulled her hand free of his grasp and she pushed forward, her body pressing right into his as she pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him fervently, feverishly as her fingers tangled into that long, beautiful, soft golden hair, and she nearly passed out as he instantly responded, his lips even more demanding than they'd been before.

Adam's voice came out in a breathless moan as he raised her up in his arms, his lips just breaking the contact from hers.

"I love you," he breathed.

Her eyes reduced to slits, her lips slightly parted, Amy felt as though she were falling... She was spiraling down, deep into a pit - that pit being the love she'd always felt for this man. His breath was soft and warm against her neck as she issued a whispered response.

"I love you, too..."

A moan escaped her as she felt his lips on her neck, and she willed him not to leave any marks on her. Neither of them could afford that - and he knew it. Jay would never understand... No one would understand. She nearly died at the sensation of Adam's tongue circling moist trails over the hollow of her throat, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Suddenly, she was placed back on her feet, and the blond man backed her into the wall just beyond, his gaze filled with lust and longing as he raked it over her. Then, quickly, his hands were at her shirt. Their gazes locking, she raised her arms over her head to allow him to slip the garment off her. Immediately after, he attacked the button and zipper of her jeans.

Amy's breathing grew still heavier at the look in Adam's emerald green eyes as he drank her in from head to toe and back again. Never had she seen such longing in a man's eyes for her, and it nearly swept her away. He licked his lips as he reached out almost tentatively to her breasts, which were still encased in her black lace and satin bra. She swore softly as his large hands were suddenly on them, his fingers slipping inside the cups to find her already hardened nipples.

"Oh, God..."

He teased and tantalized her for a moment like this until he felt he could take no more himself. The blond man was panting by now, and he licked his lips as he quickly unhooked the delicate undergarment, freeing her breasts. God, she was beautiful... He felt as though he could cry out at her beauty, and also at the fact that his jeans were so crowded, it was painful.

Ignoring the combined pain-pleasure sensation of his erection still in the confines of the tight, ungiving denim, he instead turned his attention on the redhead's panties. Leaning forward again, he pressed his lips to her right breast, his hot, moist lips finding the nipple. He felt her stiffen for a beat as his tongue poked out, applying firm pressure on the sensitive bud, then relax as he moved one of his hands lower. And then she stiffened yet again as he found her inside of her panties. He swore at how very wet she was... She was soaking and more than ready for him.

"Sweet Jesus," the tall blond man moaned. He swirled his fingers around her sex for a moment, gathering up her juices. His gaze raised to meet her eyes, and a small smile touched his lips at the near ecstasy on her face. Then, slowly, he removed his hand from her, raising it up to his nose to savor her delicious scent. God, how she excited him.

In an instant, Amy pulled his head down to hers again, kissing the breath from him. He groaned in her mouth as their tongues met in a lusty battle. His erection still throbbed, pulsating against the zipper of his jeans.

Then, as though reading his mind, the redhead broke the fevered kiss, her lips parting as she shifted her gaze down to his pants. Her fingers worked quickly as they flew down to the button and zipper of the denim, and she undid them, much to his relief. Another kiss... He felt as though he were losing himself as he felt her lips dominating his, her hands slipping beneath his shirt and gently rubbing his abs. A moment later, she was helping him to remove the shirt, and then she turned her attention back to his jeans.

A moan escaped him as she slid the pants down, her hands and the hard fabric both coming into contact with his erection, and the sensation was amazing. He could only imagine how much more amazing it would feel once he was inside of her.

Amy worked somewhat slowly, her gaze lingering on his hardened, thickened member. He was freed, as she'd removed his briefs along with his jeans. She could feel drool itching to spill from one corner of her mouth as she stared down at his throbbing erection. She wanted that... She wanted to feel it, and to taste it. She wanted to just savor it. Most importantly, she had to know what it would feel like to have him inside of her.

The tall blond man kicked out of his shoes and socks as well, his gaze finding hers again, and he saw all the lust in her hazel eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He knew he'd been right - they were meant to be.

He swore as he suddenly felt her small, warm hand gripping him. God, that felt unbelievably good. Just that mere touch was enough to make him nearly explode - but he didn't want to do that, not yet, and not that way.

In one swift move, he raised her up in his arms, and he didn't have to direct her as she instantly clasped her legs around his waist. His lips sought hers as he backed her against the wall, his member hovering and twitching just at her entrance. His sense of urgency hitting him hard, he held her up with one arm and gripped himself with the other - and then, guiding his way, he slid into her, filling her completely.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, her head flipping back at the sensation of him fully inside of her. He was so big and thick and hard. She'd never experienced a man as large as him - but it didn't hurt, and lord knew, she was ready for all of him.

The blond man began to pump in and out of her, his thrusts hard and fast, as he knew she was ready. He supported her body with both hands, and her legs wrapped even more tightly around his waist. A growl escaped him at the way she felt... And she felt so incredibly good. He craned his neck just enough to capture her willing lips in a searing kiss, never once stopping the thrusts. He felt as though he could die at just how incredible she felt around him.

"Oh, God..." he moaned. "Amy... I love you," he managed to choke out, his green eyes glazed with lust as he continued to slam into her. Her body lurched against the wall, her breasts and head bouncing with his thrusts. And then, he suddenly felt her walls clench up.

"Oh, God... Adam!" She cried out as she felt the waves of release hitting her, her breath rushing from her lungs as she came, her body stiffening and then nearly going limp in his grasp. The intensity of it nearly blew her over.

The blond man growled as he felt his own orgasm grip him, and he swallowed hard as he let go, his head ducking against her breasts. The pleasure was so great, and it seemed to go on and on, nearly knocking all the strength from his body.

Afterward, he made a contented sound deep in his throat. He remained inside of her for a few minutes, his head still against her breasts, and he felt so comfortable like that, he didn't want to move. Finally, he raised his head and met her eyes, which he noted looked totally sated. He smiled, then leaned in to kiss her.

Amy kissed him back eagerly, her breath still coming in fast. She couldn't quite believe what had happened between them. Yet, at the same time, she knew there was no going back. She loved him. And she knew he loved her.

She could only wonder what the future now held for them.

Part 13

Back


	13. Chapter 13

March 1, 2003

The blonde woman wore a look of concern on her face as she put the car in park by the house. Then, rushing out of the vehicle, she hurried out and up the front walk.

Torrie Wilson bit her lip nervously, dread coursing through her as she finally reached out to press her finger to the doorbell. It had been nearly a year since she'd been here, let alone lived here. But she'd of course heard all about Adam's plight as of late, and she felt she had to see him. Besides, she had to admit, she missed him.

The door suddenly opened, and the tall blond man looked surprised, to say the least, to see her standing there. A twinge of hurt shot through Torrie as she thought she detected disappointment on his face as well.

"Torrie... What are you doing here?" He stared out at her from the doorway, but he didn't make a move as though to let her in. And quite frankly, it hurt.

"Hi, Adam," the tall blonde said dumbly. "I... I heard all about your neck injury, and I just wanted..." She tried to glimpse past him. "... Can I come in?"

Resignedly, Adam held the door open more widely for his ex-wife to enter. He eyed her back suspiciously as she strode into the living room. He'd found out his neck was broken about a month ago - everyone in the WWE, on both rosters, knew all about it. And Torrie was coming here now, as though it was the first time she'd heard of it? He smirked as he stepped into the room after her. 'She must want something,' he thought bitterly.

Torrie blinked rapidly as she raised her head to eye her ex-husband with those blue eyes of hers. He didn't look happy, that was for sure. She only hoped the feeling wasn't currently mostly because of her appearance.

"How are you?" she asked, so flustered she didn't even really think of the question at all.

"How am I?" Adam echoed. "Figure it out."

The platinum blonde winced, but the Canadian refused to feel sorry for her. Hell, he was in no position to feel sorry for his bimbo of an ex-wife when he was dealing with his own predicament - his own personal hell! Besides, she hadn't spoken to him in months... Why would she be here now? Somehow, he doubted it was as simple as Torrie feeling badly for his plight and genuinely interested in seeing how he was doing. No... She had an agenda. He was positive of that.

She squirmed uncomfortably for a beat, then recovered and patted the cushion just to her left on the couch, where she was now sitting.

"Oh, Adam... Come and sit with me."

Reluctantly, the tall blond man moved closer, sighing as he seated himself. He sat beside her but made extra certain not to appear too close. Something was up - and he was not about to allow himself to fall under her spell again. Lord knew, although he'd made a definite mistake by even getting with her in the first place, it had still hurt when she'd announced she wanted a divorce. On the other hand, his feelings of rejection and loneliness didn't stem specifically from her - they originated from his own personal greatest fear - being alone.

Wearily, he looked at her. She was giving him the dewey, innocent blue eyes - something that used to drive him wild but which now drove him nuts - in a not so good way. At this point, just looking at her annoyed the hell out of him.

"What is it, Torrie? I mean... What is it that you want?"

She grew silent for a moment, merely gazing into his eyes almost sadly, then, to his amazement, the blonde reached out for him. He was so astonished that he didn't even duck out of her way, and Torrie placed her hand palm-flat against his cheek.

"I... I miss you, Adam," she spoke. "And to be perfectly honest, I regret the way things ended between us. I... I want you back..."

The Canadian simply stared at his former wife with widened green eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. Yet, at the same time, he knew one thing for sure - he wasn't going to be sucked into her web again.

Finally, he pulled away from her touch, not merely backing away but rising to his feet.

"I don't think so, Torrie," he said in annoyance. He gestured with his right hand. "I think you should leave."

The platinum blonde winced, giving him one last dewey-eyed look before she stood up.

"But Adam, I-"

"Save your breath... Just go."

Wordlessly, Torrie obeyed and sadly started back toward the foyer to the front door.

Amy held her breath as she and Jay exited the car and began trekking up the front walk. She couldn't believe the way her heart was pounding at the anticipation of seeing Adam...

... But then, her heart broke as a woman suddenly emerged from the house - a woman who was none other than the Canadian's ex-wife, Torrie...

Part 14

Back


	14. Chapter 14

Present time

'Oh God...'

The two words echoed in Amy's thoughts repeatedly as she pulled her clothing back on. Her hands reached up to smooth her hair as well, and she watched Adam with a mixture of emotions and thoughts swirling through her brain.

She couldn't believe what had just happened between them... She was married. And to his best friend, no less. She knew, without question, that she was in love with Adam... but it shouldn't have happened this way, or now! How was she going to move on with her life after this?

The tall blond man finished dressing as well, pulling up the zipper on his jeans as he finished. He felt the redhead's gaze on him, and when he turned to meet her eyes, he found her looking down - as though she'd watched him as he'd pulled up his fly.

She flushed a bright red. Her eyes widened, however, as he suddenly edged closer to her again, his arms wrapping around her slender waist. She held her breath, her eyes closing at the feel of being in his arms - and then he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers to give her the softest, most tender, heart-filled, passionate kiss. The sheer intensity of it was enough to make her collapse. And dear God, she was in far deeper trouble than she'd thought.

Amy knew that, without question, she was in the most difficult dilemma of her entire life - because she knew that now, after what had happened between them, she would never be able to let him go... married or not.

Her breath left her in a shudder. His lips, his eyes, his voice, his hands... Everything about him left her weak and trembling.

"I really do love you," the tall blond man spoke. Some regret was coursing through him as he glimpsed the shiny wedding band and engagement ring on her finger. He swallowed hard. Damn it, why did things always have to be so difficult?

She was his soulmate, the one woman he was meant to be with and who was meant to be with him. And yet, once again, fate had dealt them another hand of heartache. If only she wasn't married, wasn't with Jay... If only he hadn't been so blind and hadn't been thinking with the wrong head when he'd gone for Torrie. It was all enough to drive him mad.

She was gazing up at him with those lovely hazel eyes. God, how he could lose himself in those orbs. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. However, at the very moment, she seemed about to cry.

"I love you, too," she managed. However, as she spoke, she tried to avert her gaze. It was no easy task, as she felt her eyes almost magnetically drawn to his. She couldn't look away. "But this... Oh, God, how are we-"

He hushed her with another kiss, his lips pressing firmly to hers. His large, warm hands came up to cup her cheeks, tilting her head at a more suitable angle. He felt her stiffen but then relax, releasing a soft sigh as she responded. The feeling of that made him want to die.

He knew how conflicted she was feeling, and he wished there were some way to make things completely right. But kissing her didn't feel wrong - nor had being inside of her. God, those things felt more right than anything he could ever imagine. Loving her felt more right than anything else.

Finally, and so reluctantly, the redhead pulled back. Her eyes remained closed for a beat as the emotion nearly overwhelmed her.

"You'd better leave now," she said, and he could hear the half-heartedness in her tone. She really didn't want him to go - but he knew there was no choice in the matter.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding. His gaze remained locked on hers.

"We'll... talk more tomorrow," Amy said.

"All right." Then, quietly, the tall blond man left the hotel room.

The redheaded diva closed and locked the door behind him, her back going against it. Her breath left her in a big sigh as her nerves got the better of her.

Part 15

Back


	15. Chapter 15

April 2003

Amy bit her lip nervously as she drove, her hands nearly shaking as she gripped the steering wheel. Was she doing the right thing? She honestly wasn't sure.

It was her day off, and she'd been lucky enough that Jay had had to attend to something. As she saw it, this would probably be her only chance... And it was a chance she had to take.

Her stomach lurched as she reached the house. How would he react to her coming over for a visit with him unexpectedly? As she parked the car just at the edge of the driveway, she sat there and thought about her last visit with him... She'd been devastated when she and Jay had been going up the front walk when she'd spotted Torrie leaving the house. What on earth was his ex-wife doing there? It was damn strange. Although initially, from the small distance, it had appeared to the redhead that the platinum blonde looked unhappy, as she'd grown nearer as she'd been passing by, that didn't seem to be the case. On the contrary, Torrie's head had risen high as she'd oh-so-briefly exchanged glances with Amy, a glint in her blue eyes, a smug-looking half-smile playing on her lips. To the redhead, it had seemed as though the other woman were gloating with triumph...

... Once she and Jay had gone into the house, she'd wanted so badly to just come out and question the tall blond man about his ex-wife's visit - but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do so.

She roused from her reverie, shaking off the cobwebs as she stared over at the house. Was she crazy for doing this? The diva sighed and undid her seatbelt, then exited the car. There was really only one way to find out.

Her heart was beating about a million miles per minute as she started the walk up to the front door. She was so nervous. Then, she wondered why that was... She was only visiting a friend - albeit, a friend she was in love with.

Amy stood anxiously at the front door, glancing over her shoulder back at her car. Maybe she could just turn back and leave, and he'd be none the wiser.

However, not a moment later, the door suddenly opened, startling her in the process so badly that she jumped slightly. She hadn't even rang the doorbell!

"Amy?"

The redhead caught her breath in her throat, her gaze riveted to his green eyes. God, he was gorgeous... At this point, Adam was no longer wearing the hard neck brace, but a soft collar in its place. He looked tired and slightly rumpled, but still gorgeous nonetheless. She started to feel weak in the knees.

"H-hi, Adam," she stammered. She bit her lip as their eyes remained locked. Why was she finding it so increasingly difficult to speak? She swallowed hard, hating the parchness of her throat. It hadn't been so dry a minute ago.

The blond man managed a smile for her. What a surprise it was, seeing her here right outside his door. He'd been sitting in his living room, watching TV, when something outside had caught his attention. He'd thought that, in his peripheral vision, he'd detected a movement. And then, sure enough, he'd looked out the window and seen the beautiful redhead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, curiosity and wonder consuming him. "Not that I mind to see you." Inwardly, he thought, 'If I had my way, you'd be here with me all the time,' but he spoke not a word of that aloud.

"I... I came to see you," she finally answered. Damn it, she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. "I... hope you don't mind-"

The Canadian silenced her with a wave of his hand, his emerald eyes sparkling as he fixed them on her lovely hazel eyes, which were now downcast.

"Don't be silly, Amy," he said. "You're always welcome here, and I'm happy you stopped by to visit me."

She raised her gaze slowly, sheepishly, and felt herself melting. He was so damn handsome, and she couldn't help but feel comfortable by his warmth. It was funny, though - she'd never felt uncomfortable around him before because they'd always been such good friends.

"Come on - come in," he said softly, holding the door open wider and stepping back to allow her entrance. He kept his gaze fixed on her as she stepped inside. He could hardly believe she was really here and not just a figment of his imagination. And she was here alone, without Jay. He couldn't help but wonder about that. At the same time, he wasn't going to complain.

She crossed the living room directly to the couch, where she sat down on its edge. Somehow, she still appeared somewhat nervous in his eyes. He found that cute - but he was touched that she'd paid him this visit. He followed her over and sat down near her.

"So..." she said, her head cocking to one side as she met his green eyes. "... How are you? I see you've had the hard brace removed, there."

"Holding up okay," he admitted. "I'm so glad that thing is finally off. It's damn claustrauphobic!"

"Oh, I know!" the redhead said. "It sucks. You know I can totally relate to you and what you're going through." She raised a hand to her hair and raked her fingers through it, shaking it out a bit.

Adam's gaze was steady and unwavering on her as she performed the gesture. God, the effect this woman had on him. He could feel his breath quickening as he continued to gaze at her. He wondered if she knew just what the simple act of shaking out her lush, rich auburn hair beside him was doing to him. The strands even brushed against his bare arm, tickling him and sending chills rushing up his spine. And the fragrance... It was so intoxicating.

They were sitting pretty close to each other, and he stretched his long legs out even more until his thigh brushed against hers. He had to fight against the urge to turn to her and just pull her against him and kiss her long and hard.

Amy sucked in a breath, the feel of his thigh suddenly pressed to hers not at all lost on her. God, her body was reacting to that. She felt the urge to move so that they weren't touching but couldn't bring herself to do so. Besides, it felt so nice.

There was a comfortable but noticeable silence in the air between them for a beat, and then they both started to speak at once. Adam gestured to her with his hand, somehow refraining from touching her much smaller one or her arm or shoulder.

"Ladies first..."

"Oh, I was just going to say that..." She glanced around and toward the window for a second, then back at him, meeting those incredible pools of green. "... Well, Jay doesn't even know I'm here."

The tall blond man arched an eyebrow at that. That was interesting to know.

"Oh." He eyed her silently for a long moment, wishing beyond anything that she wasn't with his best friend, that she was free for him to touch, to kiss... Fate really loved to spit in his face and mock him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked away reluctantly, trying to get hold of himself and spoke again. "Hey... Where are my manners? Let me get you something to drink." He rose before the redhead had a chance to say anything, retreating to the kitchen.

When he was inside the kitchen, he leaned up against the side of the refrigerator and closed his eyes, a long breath escaping him. Why did this have to be so damn hard? Why did he have to be in love with his best friend's girlfriend? And yet, he still wanted to take her, do things with her and to her, and the hell with Jay or anyone else.

Getting hold of himself, Adam again took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. This was insane. 'Stop it,' he told himself. He grabbed a clean glass from beside the sink and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge, cursing himself mentally for not even having asked Amy what she wanted. Oh, hell... He poured the glass and then, when he felt composed enough, went back out there to her.

Part 16

Back


	16. Chapter 16

Present Time

Amy was a jittery mess as she and Jay arrived at the hotel.

They'd just left the arena after a houseshow, and the redhead was trying her best to appear natural. How she managed to look totally composed was beyond her. At the arena, she had bumped into Adam in the hallway and catering room on more than one occasion. Each time, she'd tried to avert her gaze, casting her eyes down or in the opposite direction... But a few of those times, she'd slipped up, and their eyes had met.

God, she could feel the pleasant shivers chasing up and down her spine. The memory of the myriad of emotions swimming in Adam's green eyes when he'd gazed at her left her breathless. She couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop recalling the passion they'd shown each other nearly a week earlier. Just remembering it right now was enough to leave her weak and trembling.

"You need help?"

The redhead nearly jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. Jay had stopped in his tracks, realizing how slowly she'd been walking and sort of lagging slightly behind him. He eyed her speculatively.

Amy felt her mouth go nearly completely dry, and she willed herself to act natural. She glanced down at her wheeled suitcase and shrugged.

"I'm fine, Jay." There, her voice was perfectly even. He would never suspect a thing.

"Sure?" she short-haired blond man asked.

She nodded. Her heart was still racing, but at least she appeared normal on the exterior. She bit her lip as they continued on through the lobby.

Amy's head was down as she was so deeply lost in thought, so she was totally unaware until she suddenly heard his voice.

"Hey, man," Jay greeted. He offered his friend a smile.

"Hey, Jay, Amy." Adam's gaze traveled from his best friend to Amy, the redhead starting to raise her gaze at the sound of his voice. The meeting of their eyes was absolutely electric. It was all he could do to not make a complete fool of himself right here, and in front of Jay, no less.

Regaining his composure, he gestured to the hotel's cafe just to the side of where they were standing.

"You two care to grab a quick bite?"

Amy's eyes widened slightly, and she tried to silently plead with him behind her husband's back. However, it was no use.

"That sounds great," Jay answered. "We haven't gotten a chance to grab some dinner." He pulled his bag along, following the taller man into the restaurant. "Come on, Amy."

Reluctantly, the redhead followed. She couldn't believe this. She wondered what Adam was trying to accomplish with the three of them eating in this place together. This could only get really ugly.

A hostess seated them at a booth, and she sat inside, on the opposite side of her husband. Jay had a tendency to like to sit across from people. And, much to her combined chagrin and pleasure, Adam opted to sit beside her rather than his best friend.

After they ordered, the diva tried her best to stay calm and continue to act natural. However, that proved no easy feat as she suddenly felt Adam's hand brush against hers under the table as he arranged his napkin on his lap. She let out a soft sigh, hoping Jay wouldn't notice.

And shit... She guessed the tall blond man hadn't accidentally touched her after all - because after another few minutes, she suddenly felt his long left leg touching her right. Their thighs touched, and then Adam moved so that his leg was very subtly caressing her own.

She felt so very weak... Didn't he know what he was doing to her? And with her husband literally right in front of them?

Their food had arrived shortly, and Jay and Adam engaged in conversation. Amy tried not to pay much heed to it, instead digging into her bowl of soup. She had just tasted a few spoonfuls when she suddenly realized a large hand was on her knee.

Abruptly, she raised her head, and it was spinning as he stroked and caressed her. His hand gently traveled from her knee and up her thigh, to her inner thigh. His long fingers kept moving, moving until they suddenly brushed over her crotch, despite her legs being closed.

That was when she finally rose. It was so abrupt, she dropped her spoon. The sound of it clattering to the floor resounded throughout her head.

"Excuse me... I need to use the ladies room."

Adam watched as she rushed off, his gaze shifting over to Jay. His best friend was signaling to their waitress, who came over. That was his chance.

He knew it was crazy, but he acted on sheer impulse as he rose and left the table, heading directly where Amy had retreated.

She closed her eyes tightly as she stood at the sink in the small bathroom. She ran the cold water and put her hands under the small stream, then blotted her face. And then, suddenly, she heard the slight ratting at the door. Shit, she hadn't locked it.

"There's someone in here," she called. But it didn't matter, and her hazel eyes widened in shock not two seconds later as the door opened, and Adam stepped in.

Amy's jaw dropped as the tall blond man closed and locked the door behind him. They were cramped in here, so they were very, very close.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a loud whisper. "This is the ladies room! And what was that out there?! What-" The redhead's words died as the blond man suddenly dipped his head to capture her lips.

She was too weak not to respond. Whatever tiny bit of reserve she'd been feeling all but slipped away, and she kissed him back fervently, her hands coming up to tangle in his long blond hair. A soft but muffled moan escaped her.

This was crazy... Her husband was just outside - out there at the table, waiting for both of them. And yet, the moment she became aware of his hardness throbbing against her, she reached down to fondle him.

He turned her around suddenly, the front of her body pressing up against the wall as his hands roamed over the sides of her body. He placed his warm lips by her ear, his breath hot, and he passionately attacked her earlobe for a moment before speaking.

"We'll have to make this quick."

He moved his hands around to the front of her body, cupping her full breasts, and she let out a moan. She felt his erection pulsating against her rear as it was suddenly freed from his pants. Oh, God... She whimpered as his hands came around even lower to undo her own pants. A part of her couldn't believe this was really happening, but by God, she wanted it. In seconds, her pants were down around her ankles.

Adam let out a soft growl as he took firm hold of her hips, moving her, readjusting her position to better suit them. Then, grasping his sensitive, throbbing member, he let out a hiss between his teeth as he thrust into her.

It was all he could do to not let out a loud moan. God, she was wet. Due to that fact, and the time factor, he made each thrust fast, faster and faster still.

Amy's body shuddered, the breath leaving her with each delicious, merciless slam of his hips. It felt so incredible... And then, more quickly than she'd ever experienced in her life, she felt the orgasm as it hit her. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. But she let out a soft moan, chasing it with an 'Oh, my God.'

The blond man knew she was there as she clenched up around him. Christ... His own orgasm was more intense than he could have ever imagined as he let go, spilling himself into her.

Afterward, they quickly dressed, and Amy was nervous as hell. One of them would have to return to the table before the other - but would Jay know? Would he guess what had happened?

"You go on first," Adam whispered. "I'll wait a few minutes."

She eyed him in silence for a beat, then nodded. Then, as she turned for the door to leave, his strong hand grabbed her back. She turned around into a kiss so deeply passionate, yet tender at the same time, nearly dying at the emotion between them.

"I love you, Amy."

Part 17

Back


	17. Chapter 17

_July 2003_

Torrie's blue eyes narrowed as she fixed them on the television monitor. She felt almost sick to her stomach with the extent of the rage she felt at the vision before her... The woman who had been responsible for ruining her marriage; was the sole reason why she was once again Torrie Wilson and not Torrie Copeland.

The platinum blonde bitterly recalled that day more than a year earlier, when she'd confronted Adam. Her then husband had been out all night and had never returned to their hotel room - all because of her, and her damned broken neck and surgery.

Not once in the time they'd been together had the tall blond man shown such concern for her. and he hadn't admitted it, but Adam had clearly shown her by the expression on his face that he was in love with that bitch Amy Dumas.

She also recalled that fateful day two months earlier... She'd gone back to Adam, to try to ask him back, but he'd shot her down. How dare he?! If he hadn't had a broken neck, and if she hadn't been so shocked and embarrassed by his rejection, she would have slapped him.

And then, ironically enough, who had been making their way up the drive to the house just as she'd been leaving - at Adam's demand, at that - Jay and that bitch Amy. Torrie had really wondered if the redhead had any inkling of how her ex-husband truly felt about her. That day at the hospital, it had been so obvious in her eyes. They'd acted as though they'd been the only two people in the room. Jay annoyed the blonde in that he was absolutely oblivious. But they didn't fool her one bit.

She'd gone back home after the humiliating incident back in April, unable to hold back the tears. It hadn't even been because of her feelings for Adam so much as it had been the anger and frustration of it all. How dare he treat her that way!

Torrie muttered a string of curses as she continued to watch Amy Dumas on her television screen. The redhead was currently co-announcing on Sunday Night Heat alongside Jonathan Coachman, as she had yet to be officially cleared to return to in-ring action. Although not much of a wrestler herself, the platinum blonde found herself wishing she could get the other woman in the ring and... hurt her. There, she'd acknowledged the thought. Why couldn't Amy get into the ring and have herself another little mishap, as she'd had on the set of Dark Angel? She smiled when she recalled the segment on RAW several months back, when General Manager Eric Bischoff had 'set up' Lita so that she was cornered by 3 Minute Warning. What a shame it had been that that had all been merely for the show...

Amy's breath caught in her throat as she answered the door to see him there. Jay was away, off in another city and state for tomorrow's RAW, and meanwhile, she was back here, at home, alone.

"Hi," Adam said with a smile. He wasn't supposed to drive again for another couple of months, but fortunately, he didn't have to - Amy and Jay lived a mere block away. Well, Amy had lived a lot farther than that up until about a month earlier, when she'd moved in with her boyfriend.

The redhead blinked, and felt slightly taken aback. She could hardly believe he was here.

"Hi," she said dumbly, finally coming back to her senses enough to hold the door open more widely so he could enter.

"I was just thinking about you," the tall blond man said, "and... Well, I was in the neighborhood." He chased his words with a small chuckle.

She smiled as she stared up at him. She was so astounded that she actually wondered how the front door had gotten to be closed - because she honestly couldn't recall shutting it. Not once had she ever felt this way with Jay, or with Matt before him.

Inwardly, Adam wondered what in hell he was doing. As he gazed deeply, directly into Amy's eyes as they sat down on the sofa, he realized how very dangerous the waters he was treading in really were - the redhead was, after all, his best friend's girlfriend. But for the life of him, he couldn't help it.


	18. Chapter 18

_Present Time_

Amy wore a look of concern on her face as Jay hobbled into the backstage area. Her husband had just gotten through with a grueling steel cage match against Chris Jericho, and he was certainly the one worse for wear. To make matters worse, Jay seemed to be having difficulty standing.

"Oh, God... Jay, your face," the redhead hissed between clenched teeth. She winced as she took in the gash in the short-haired blond man's forehead, his face crimson from the blood.

The cut was the least of the Canadian's worries, and he dismissed his wife's concern with a wave of his hand.

"Not the face I'm concerned about, hun - but my back is killing me."

She hurried to his side, wondering why she'd waited so long to do so. She really did care about him, but... God, this was the absolute worst time. She couldn't lose herself in thinking about Adam - not now.

"Here, lean on me," she said softly. She started to lead him in the direction of the trainer's room. Despite his lack of concern for the bruise on his head, Amy knew he would need a couple of stitches. His blood was now on her, getting into her hair and on her shoulder, seeping through her shirt. She would have to get cleaned up again before going back to the hotel.

They reached the room, and the redhead pushed through the slightly ajar door.

"He needs some assistance," she announced to Jim, the trainer. "I think he needs some stitches, and-"

"Damn it, Amy!" Jay snapped, startling her. He never raised his voice to her in anger, no matter what. The outburst caused her to flinch. "Who cares about my damned head!" He looked at Jim, the man keeping silent for the moment.

"My back is fucking killing me. I think something's wrong."

"No problem," the trainer spoke. "No need to panic. We'll just look you over."

Amy stood idly by on the side as her husband perched gingerly on the examining table with a hand from Jim. She was in utter shock that he'd yelled at her. It felt strange, even surreal.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and go back to the hotel?" Jay said, giving her a short nod of his head. He winced, hardly able to concentrate on anything but his pain.

She stared at him, blinking without comprehension for a beat. Then, she found her voice again.

"Jay... Are you sure?"

"Yes... Go - get a ride with someone."

The redhead stood there in her tracks for a moment, her gaze finding the trainer's. He seemed to be giving her a knowing look, as though telling her the only reason the Canadian was being so testy was because of his pain.

Finally, she nodded. Without another word, as she was still in shock, she slipped out of the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught the green gaze watching her from a few feet slightly down the hall...

... Adam.

She wondered how much he'd overheard, if anything at all. Somehow, a part of her didn't care, yet another wanted him to keep Jay in high regard as his best friend. And she realized how ridiculous her thoughts were, all things considered.

The tall blond man didn't move a muscle so as to approach her, as she was still so near the trainer's room. Instead, he cocked his head, his gaze still intensely fixed on her, and gestured with one hand for her to come to him.

She couldn't resist and walked over. It was no surprise, however, for she was always powerless to resist him.


	19. Chapter 19

_May 2003_

Amy shifted, her body overstimulated. Her dreams were filled with eroticism, romance, intense sensations the likes of which she hadn't experienced in awhile.

She gave herself completely in to him, her heart pounding impossibly hard and fast as she allowed herself to become entangled with him. The emotion between them was intense, so incredible.

The redhead moaned in her ecstasy, her breathing quickening by the second. The things he could do to her body... It was simply incredible.

"Amy... Amy..."

She moaned again, squirming slightly at the feel of the hand shaking her shoulder. Oh, God... She was almost there, and...

"... Wake up, Amy."

Suddenly, she came around, her senses sharpening, her body still stimulated. That voice - it most definitely did not belong to Adam. She was momentarily disoriented, but realized that she was hearing Jay.

Her breath was still coming in short, fast gasps. She realized what was going on. She'd been dreaming yet again. Adam wasn't here, Jay was. She was in bed with him, in his house... Their house - she still had difficulty thinking of this as her home as well, in spite of the fact that she'd moved in with him two months earlier.

Amy felt so embarrassed... It was worse than that - she was mortified. She was thankful for the lights being off and for the pitch darkness due to her brightly flushing cheeks. She could feel them burning and felt humiliated. It didn't make one bit of difference that Jay was her boyfriend and that she shouldn't feel such things around him. But at the same time, she knew she also shouldn't be having sex dreams about his best friend, either.

She could feel Jay's eyes on her in the darkness. Then, sure enough, he let out a soft laugh.

"Wow, that must have been some dream you were having."

Amy bit her lip, reluctant to respond. On one hand, she was extremely embarrassed. Then, on the other, she was still so horny. In fact, she could still feel him.

"Mmm..."

"Come here," he whispered, his voice growing husky. "Let's continue what you started in your dream."

The redhead didn't resist, but her mind focused on him - on Adam - as she felt her boyfriend's lips suddenly on hers, his hands on her body.

* * *

"Amy..." Adam's green eyes scanned her over with surprise, a small smile gracing his lips. He was pleasantly surprised to see her, and it was the second time in the last few weeks she had paid him a visit without Jay.

"Hey," she said with a smile. As she looked him over, she noted how he'd gotten the hard neckbrace removed and now donned a soft collar. Gratefully, she stepped inside his house as he ushered her in.

He eyed her wonderingly, a small smile cocking his lips. Why did she have to be taken? Why did she have to be his best friend's girlfriend?

The blond man kept his unwavering gaze on her as he thought about that and much more. He was in love with her. And he could only wonder what her reaction would be if she knew.

"Can I get you something?" he asked. "I was actually just about to start dinner, so you're welcome to stay and join me."

She smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes lighting up.

"I'd love to join you for dinner," she admitted. "But let me do the cooking." She rose from her seat on his couch to go to the kitchen.

"Amy, you don't have to do that," he protested, following her. "You're my guest, remember?"

The beautiful redhead turned back to face him as he followed her through the kitchen doorway.

"Right... And as your guest, I insist I make you dinner." She cocked her head as she regarded him, a twinkle in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

Adam gazed at her in wondering silence, deciding not to argue with her. She was truly, undeniably amazing.


	20. Chapter 20

_Present Time_

Amy laid there in the hotel bed beside Jay, fully awake. Her eyes were wide open and staring straight ahead at her husband's soundly sleeping form. He was on his back and snoring softly.

Her mouth opening, she held her breath as she dared to slowly slide out from the other side of the bed. She winced, as she knew if her movements caused him to awaken, that was it. But damn it, she hoped that wasn't going to happen. Her body was alert and alive, the stirrings inside of her almost like a physical pain, or a deep hunger or thirst. She needed to get out of here and go to Adam... Her mind and body alike craved the tall blond man.

Finally, the redhead stepped both feet onto the floor, her breath still held as she listened intently, her ears pricked. When a moment or two passed and she didn't notice anything different about Jay, she dared to breath again and felt around for her shoes. They were right where she left them, right in front of the nightstand. Quickly but quietly, she slipped her feet into them. Next, she snatched up her robe and put it on, belting it at the waist.

She held her breath again as she tiptoed toward the door, her hand reaching down to the nightstand to grab the keycard she'd left there earlier that night. As she crept closer to the door, she could still hear her husband snoring. The coast seemed to be clear.

Stepping out of the room, Amy closed the door as silently as she could, a soft breath emerging from her parted lips as she realized how easily he could have woken up to discover her stepping out. What a mess that would be. What would she say? She didn't even have a made up explanation to offer him should he awaken to discover her gone. She knew she had to concoct one, and fast.

Stealthily, she tore down the hallway, glancing once quickly over her shoulder. She was thankful for the late hour, as the hotel hallway seemed deserted except for herself. She bit her lip, anticipation making her even more anxious and excited as she continued to his hotel room.

Once she got there, she knocked immediately, frantic for him to open the door. He was expecting her, however, and she let out a sigh of relief when the door was almost instantly opened.

She stepped inside gratefully, and he shoved the door shut as he lowered his head to claim her lips.

Amy moaned and instantly responded, her mouth opening wide to welcome his tongue inside, her hands going up to entangle into his mass of long blond hair.

Adam's arms went around her, his hands cupping her butt. He pressed against her, then reached up with one hand to grab one of her much smaller ones, slowly but deliberately lowering it, pressing it to himself.

The redhead cried out at the feel of his hard-on. He was throbbing and hot as she more than willingly kept her hand there, making a stroking motion. God, she wanted him. She wanted him to impale her with that massive, rock-hard staff and thrust fast, faster, and faster until she couldn't take it anymore... Until she felt her body bursting with pleasure from the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced in her entire life.

The tall blond man seemed to perfectly read her mind. His hands roamed over her, yanking with urgency at her robe, pulling it open. It fell down and off her body in a graceful heap to the floor.

Adam practically danced her over to the bed, alternately kissing her hands and removing her garments and his own. She reached out to help him with his, and in no time, they were both naked.

The blond man kissed her yet again, even more intensely and passionately than before. His hands cupped her breasts at the same time, the pads of his thumbs rubbing and stroking the nipples.

Amy moaned more loudly than she had minutes earlier, practically melting at his touch. She was so dizzy with passion, she could hardly stand.

Breaking the kiss, a soft smile on his handsome face, Adam gently turned her around, and she knew exactly what he wanted - and she bent over the bed, panting with anticipation.

Her breath left her in an audible gush as, seconds later, she felt him easily and effortlessly slip completely inside of her. She was extremely wet, and he immediately thrust fast and hard, knowing well that she was fully ready for the entirety of his thick and massive length. She shut her eyes, savoring the sensations that shot through her body as he slammed into her, so mercilessly, so deliciously. Her lips parted as he kept hitting just the right spot, her arms reaching fully out, hands gripping the bedsheet so tightly, it came right off the bed.

"Oh, shit..." the tall blond man moaned. "... Sweet hell, I'm gonna come!"

Amy let loose, a moan bubbling from her parted lips. She threw her head back as the waves of pleasure gripped her, and she moved back and forth with him, desperately trying to contain the orgasm, draw it as for as long as possible.

Adam growled as he slid one hand from her hip to the front of her body, to her breast. He rolled his fingertips over the fleshy mound, brushing them over her already stimulated nipple. The action caused her to cry out even more loudly as it sent her into another wracking orgasm.

Amy bit her lip, trying her best to stifle herself, as she felt a scream coming. She couldn't help it - but she knew all hell would break loose if anyone heard them.

Adam growled again, his hand going back to her hip as he gripped both firmly, holding her body in place as he gave himself up to his own orgasm. Gritting his teeth, he released himself inside of her, nearly collapsing at the intensity of the sheer pleasure.

When it was over and he was fully spent, drenched with sweat, he remained inside of her, not wanting to move or withdraw. Smiling softly, he bent over to place a kiss on the nape of her neck, just by her tattoo of the word 'Rebel' in Russian. Never had he felt such intense passion for a woman before... Never had sex been so incredible with a woman before. He just wanted to remain with her, inside of her, and hold her for all eternity.

* * *

Torrie Wilson was shocked as she tiptoed away from her ex-husband's hotel room door. Her heart was hammering at the knowledge she now held, but what she'd suspected for quite awhile...

... Adam was fucking Amy Dumas.

The tall platinum blonde had wandered out of her own room, plagued by insomnia. She didn't even know why she couldn't sleep, but she'd known she had to get up and at least go for a walk to work off her excess energy. Besides, she'd thought it would help her to become sleepy.

On her way out, she'd noticed Amy leaving her hotel room - the room she was of course sharing with her husband Jay. Torrie had ducked back into the doorway of her own room and watched intently as the redhead tore down the hall - directly to her ex-husband's room. And then, a few minutes later, Torrie had deemed it safe enough to wander over to the door. What she'd heard had shocked her...

... She'd gotten an earful of very distinctive sounds of the two having sex.

The blonde was furious. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but relish in the knowledge she'd acquired tonight - and in the idea of using it.


	21. Chapter 21

_Present Time - Several Days Later_

Adam was feeling antsy as he returned home. He'd gone to the gym to work out, as he always did on his days off.

He wished he could spend the day with Amy... But she and Jay had plans, and she'd been unable to break them. It sucked - he really missed her when she wasn't with him.

His guard instantly shot up as he approached his house. As he steered the car nearer, he caught sight of her.

Parking quickly, he exited the car and locked, them slammed the door. The woman was actually sitting on his front step, evidently waiting for him.

"Hello, Adam." She looked up at him, her pretty face brightening with a smile.

He reached for his keys in his jacket pocket and stepped near her, toward the door.

"What do you want, Torrie?"

Only then did his ex-wife get to her feet, and she stood directly behind him.

"Oh, nothing much," she nearly sang. She clasped her hands together merrily, anticipating his reaction. "Just to talk."

"Is that so?" the tall blond man asked disinterestedly. He unlocked the door and cast her a cursory glance over his shoulder. "Because we have nothing to talk about."

"Actually," Torrie said, gesturing to him with one finely manicured hand, "that's where you're wrong. We have a lot to talk about." Her face wore a purely smug, self-satisifed expression, and she squeezed past him, slipping into the house he'd shared with her once upon a time.

Adam frowned, suspicious but perplexed at the same time. She looked as though she meant business, and he wondered what the hell was up. Shaking his head in annoyance, he followed his former wife inside and closed the door behind him.

Torrie had by now entered the living room and stretched out on the couch in a most arrogant fashion.

The tall Canadian wasn't pleased. However, he didn't utter any protests at her rudeness as he removed his jacket, then sat on one of the armchairs, away from her.

"What the hell is on your mind, Torrie?" he asked impatiently. He hoped she would make this quick and then get out of his house. He would rather spend the day walking barefoot on hot coals than spend any amount of time with Torrie.

"Oh, there's plenty on my mind these days," the tall blonde woman said. "For instance, your sex life." The smug smile returned to the woman's face.

Adam felt a sudden chill at his ex-wife's words. No... She couldn't possibly know anything. There was no way.

"Is that so?" he challenged, refusing to show how nervous she was really making him.

"Oh, yes - very much so," Torrie answered, a harsh gleam in her clear eyes. She fixed that gaze on him and smirked. "And I find it absolutely intriguing." She toyed with her long hair as she stretched out further on the couch.

Adam sneered at her. God, she was so arrogant. Who the hell did she think she was, coming over here to his house uninvited and making accusations like this?

"Look," he finally said, his patience not only worn thin but through, "I don't have time for your games."

"I'm not playing games," she snapped, suddenly dead serious. "And you'll make the time for me." She straightened up, now sitting with her feet on the floor.

The blond man cocked his head as he regarded her, not masking his anger anymore.

"All right, that's it... Just who the hell do you think you are?" he muttered. "In case you've forgotten, you're my ex-wife. My sex life, or whether or not I even have one, is none of your damn business." He stood up. "Get out."

"I'll tell!"

Those two small words stopped him dead in his tracks. Christ... She really did know - just by those two words, he knew she did. He turned back around to fully face her, his eyes wide and full of rage.

Back came the smile, so full of smugness and self-satisfaction. Torrie reached up to twirl a lock of her long platinum hair through her forefinger.

"Yeah, I know all about you and Amy Dumas." Her smile quickly vanished, her expression darkening with her next words. "I always knew you had a thing for her back when we were married. You wished you were married to her instead of me," she accused bitterly. "But I never dreamed she would be that much of a whore in fucking you when she's married to your best friend."

Adam's hand clenched into a fist at that last statement. This bitch calling Amy a whore did not sit well with him.

"So, let's see," Torrie went on, shifting her blue eyes heavenward. "What exactly should I get out of you for this information?" She met his glittering, fury-filled green orbs and smiled again. "Hmm... Maybe a few good fucks out of you again, maybe some money - though I don't need that... Maybe... this house!" She pressed her forefinger to her cheek. "Or maybe-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Adam yelled, his voice booming. This was it - he was pushed well past his limit. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna let a pathetic bitch like you manipulate me - or blackmail me. You're not getting my house, and the only way I'd ever fuck you again is in your dreams... Now, get the hell out of here before I call the police on you for trespassing!"

Torrie's expression grew shocked, all traces of amusement now gone from her face. Never had Adam ever spoken to her this way before. Even when they'd been going through the divorce, he'd always been very civil.

Annoyed and for some reason hurt simultaneously, the blonde rose and obliged him as she made her way to the front door to leave. She felt her ex-husband right at her heels behind her and dared to turn back to him.

"Well... Looks like I'll have to go pay Jay a visit, or make a phone call to him." She glared directly and defiantly into the tall blond man's stern eyes. "After all, he has a right to know that his wife is screwing his best friend."

"You do that," Adam nearly growled as he reached for the door handle, "and I swear to whatever gods may exist, I'll make you wish you were never born."

Torrie shuddered at the ice cold malice in his tone, speechless for once. Then, cowed, she turned and fled out the door and away from her former husband's house.


	22. Chapter 22

_Later That Week_

Adam raked a hand through his hair, practically tearing at it. In fact, it took just about every shred of his willpower not to do that.

His mind was consumed by the events from earlier in the week. He could hardly believe it. His ex-wife had threatened him. She had actually threatened to blackmail him! The nerve of that bitch!

The blond man knew he had gotten control of the situation. Torrie wouldn't do or say anything... She couldn't possibly - not when she had looked so thoroughly cowed when he'd thrown her out of the house that day...

... But then, if that were truly the case, why was he feeling so unsettled?

Sighing, he rose from where he'd been seated in catering. Somehow, he had to go find her, talk with her as soon as humanly possible.

Adam made his way down the arena hallway warily, and his gaze suddenly swept over ajar locker room doors as he walked... Trish... He needed to speak to her. She would help himout - he knew she would.

He made his way to the women's locker room, actually dreading it if Amy happened to be there. No one else but Trish knew about the two of them, but the divas tended to be damn perceptive. He guessed it was probably women's intuition, but regardless of that, one look at his and Amy's faces, should their gazes meet, would tell it all.

As it was, he didn't have to worry about any of that. After the locker room door was opened when he knocked, he discovered the redhead wasn't even there. Trish just so happened to be the one to answer his knock.

"Oh, hi, Adam... What can I do for you?" she said.

"Actually," he said softly, "I need to talk to you... It's important," he stressed.

The little blonde nodded.

"Okay... Give me just a minute and I'll be right out."

"Okay."

The door closed, and Adam stood there in the hall, trying his best to appear composed and calm. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for his friend, eyeing other people as they passed by.

Finally, after what seemed like at least twenty minutes but in reality took about two, the door to the women's locker room opened again and Trish emerged.

"What's up, Adam?" the blonde asked. She grew concerned as she caught the expression on his face.

"Not here," he muttered.

They continued down the hallway to his locker room. Once inside, the blonde diva sat down and eyed her friend with anticipation.

Adam shut the door and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair as he sat as well. Then, looking up and facing her, he began.

"I'm in trouble... That is, Amy and I are in trouble."

Trish arched an eyebrow. That statement could be interpreted in a myriad of ways.

"What kind of 'trouble?'" she asked.

"Torrie knows about us," the tall Canadian blurted. "I don't know how she found out, but she knows, and... Well, she showed up on my doorstep last week." He noted Trish's eyes widen at his words. "She was trying to blackmail me," he went on. "Threatened to tell Jay."

"Oh, God. Adam, I'm-" Trish cut off her own speech, not exactly knowing what to say. It was such a sticky situation, and three of her close friends were involved. "Do you really think she'll tell him?"

"I don't know," the tall blond man admitted. "She was yapping about what she could get for the information, but I threw her out. I don't know if she would still tell or not... I told her if she did, I would make her wish she was never born."

The blonde woman sat silently, her heart going out to her friend.

"Would you do me a favor?" Adam asked, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell Amy I need to speak to her in private."

Trish bit down on her lower lip, figuring that the blond man didn't want to risk his best friend's suspicion in going to Amy's and his locker room on his own. Although Jay knew they were friends, he would probably wonder why his best friend would request to speak with his wife privately.

"Okay," she reponded. "I will."


	23. Chapter 23

Trish twisted her hands uncomfortably as she made her way down the hallway and approached the door. She took a deep breath as she knocked, hoping she wouldn't appear at all conspicuous when she saw them.

The door opened, and Jay, who'd come to RAW that particular night to be with his wife in spite of having a back injury, answered and peered out at her.

"Hey, Trish."

The little blonde tried to contain her nervousness as she greeted her friend. She tried to peek into the locker room for any sign of Amy, but it seemed the redhead wasn't even there. She gestured with one hand, pointing.

"Hey, Jay... Is Amy around?" she asked. "I came here looking for her."

"She went to catering... Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No..." She smiled, hoping her nerves wouldn't show but doubting they would. It hurt her heart a little, but her fellow Canadian was definitely more on the clueless side. "... I really needed to ask her something. You know how it is," she said, shrugging for emphasis, "girl stuff."

"Ahh, gotcha," the short-haired man said with a small nod. "I don't need to hear about that stuff." He laughed heartily.

Trish shifted her dark eyes downward for a beat, regret coursing through her. This really wasn't a good position for her to be in, being the one person besides now Adam's ex-wife knowing about the whole situation. She hoped she would be able to keep herself in check as she raised her gaze back to the man's blue orbs. "Well, thanks, Jay. I guess I'll see you later." She turned around with the intention of making a beeline to catering when her friend's voice called back to her.

"Trish?"

The tiny blonde woman turned, forcing a smile on her face as she eyed him.

"Yes?"

Jay cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She cast in her mind for a quick second, then decided to stick with the 'girl stuff' she'd mentioned seconds earlier. "It's just that I have cramps and I wanted to ask Amy if she has any Midol or anything."

The Canadian man held his hands out and made a sound like throat-clearing.

"Err... Okay... That's too much information. Go talk to my wife!" He chuckled as he ducked back inside the locker room.

Trish watched the door close behind him and pressed her lips tightly together. She really hated lying to him, and being stuck in the middle of this affair. If only she'd never gone after Adam and been such a concerned friend... If only she'd never insisted he pour it all out to her... If only...

... The if onlies in her mind were endless. But it was too little too late for that. She was in the predicament she was in, knowing too much and being in between. And lord only knew what she would do if Jay ever found out the truth.

She reached catering and instantly saw the redhead inside, sitting at a tiny table alone, eating a sandwich. She watched her for a beat, Amy's profile visible to her. The other woman raised a bottle of spring water to her lips, took a few quick sips and then, becoming aware that she was the object of someone else's scrutiny, turned her head. She smiled the instant she saw Trish.

"Amy..." The blonde walked over to the table and sat down across from her friend. "... Jay told me you were in here. I... I need to talk to you - it's important."

Catching the serious tone in the other diva's voice as well as the expression on her face, Amy frowned. What could this be about?

"Okay... Well, I'm here."

Trish glanced around the room - there were very few people here, and no one seemed to be paying any attention to them or even all that near them. Regardless, she made sure her voice was reduced to the softest whisper.

"Actually, Adam sent me... He's really the one who needs to speak to you - and it's urgent."

The redhead glanced up sharply into the blonde's face. All of a sudden, her heart was thundering like a cannon. She felt her face suddenly feel too warm, as well. She raised her free hand to her brow as she spoke in the softest tones possible

"I won't be able to see him tonight," she said simply. "Not with Jay around. It'll have to wait until Friday." She shook her head, feeling hotter by the second, and she hoped she wouldn't pass out. Sure, she'd of course known that Trish knew about her and the tall blond man - the Canadian diva had known she was in love with Adam for the last two years - but now that they had been having this secret relationship, it just felt strange to actually be speaking about it with her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to not talk to him," Trish whispered, surprising even herself in the process. To Amy, it probably seemed as though she were encouraging their affair. She considered just saying, _Torrie knows_, but she knew it wasn't her place - especially when Adam had insisted _he_ had to talk with Amy about it.

All of a sudden, the redhead was no longer hungry. The food she was chewing felt gummy and unappetizing, and she had to literally force herself to swallow. She couldn't deal with this, not now, and certainly not here. There were too many people around. But unless Jay slept all through the night, she couldn't meet Adam until the weekend houseshows... And since he'd injured his back in the steel cage match against Chris Jericho, he hadn't gotten a really good night's sleep. His sleep was now fitful and tormentous. She cursed that he'd insisted on coming with her tonight to RAW and wished - and selfishly, not only for his sake - that he'd stayed home like he should have.

Amy stood up and balled the remainder of her sandwich in its wrapping, picking up the bottle of water with her other hand. Trish stared up at her, her mouth slightly open as though wondering what she was going to do.

"I'll talk to him when I get the chance," the redhead assured her. "Thank you." Then, without another word, she headed for the exit, tossing her wrapped sandwich into the trash can on her way out. She bit her lip as she headed down the hallway, her heart pitter-pattering. She felt somewhat guilty... She found herself wishing Jay hadn't come with her tonight so she could be with Adam. She wondered what he had to tell her but guessed it could wait until Friday.

As she passed locker rooms, she stopped briefly in front of the one she knew he was using that night. The door was closed, and she placed her right hand on it, her pulse throbbing audibly in her temples as she considered knocking. The urge quickly passed - she knew it wasn't a good idea. Not now, and certainly not here. Her mind made up, the redhead kept on walking.


	24. Chapter 24

_Later That Night_

Frustration and anxiety gripped him as he picked up his cell phone. He stared at its display for a moment, willing it to ring, but of course it didn't. He tossed it aside, a groan escaping him as he continued to drive.

Amy hadn't gone to see him while they'd been at the arena. Adam had gotten Trish alone for a second time to find out if she'd talked with the redhead - she had indeed, but Amy had said she couldn't meet him until Friday. That told him that, clearly, Trish hadn't said a word about Torrie. The redhead probably thought this was just about sex, that he couldn't wait to satisfy his lusty desires with her... And that was not the case. But Jay had also accompanied her tonight. She was probably fearful of meeting him even just to talk because of that.

The tall blond man felt an immeasurable sense of relief as he finally reached his house. Quickly, he pulled the vehicle into the driveway and parked, then exited, snatching up his cell phone as he did so. He flipped it open, glancing once again at the display - nothing. He hated this.

He gathered his bags from the trunk, slamming it shut before heading up the walk to his door. The way he was feeling, he just wanted to go to bed. However, he was so keyed up, he had a feeling sleep wouldn't come easy.

His dogs were plenty happy to see him as he stepped inside. They jumped up, and he greeted them for a moment, then entered the kitchen. His friend had given them extra food, he noted, as he saw the huge bag of meal dog food in the corner.

Adam was suddenly startled as his cell phone finally began to ring. He glanced down at it fully lit up in his right hand and took a quick glimpse. He groaned. It wasn't a number he recognized, and it definitely wasn't Amy. Screw it, he wasn't even going to bother answering. As it was, the person didn't leave a message, either. He figured it was nothing more than a wrong number. Besides, he had more pressing issues on his mind. If he was going to speak with anyone on the phone right now, it was the redhead.

Holding his breath, he dialed her cell phone number, and he chanted in a mantra, "Pick up, pick up, pick up." And, sure enough, that was exactly what she did on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Adam's eyes closed as he actually sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

"Amy... Hey," he said, raising a hand to run it through his long blond hair. "Thank God... I've been needing to talk to you."

"I know, Trish told me," the diva replied, her voice decreasing in volume. "But I really can't talk right now... It's a bad time."

"Oh, Amy, no."

"He's in the other room," she explained. "And I'm afraid he's going to get suspicious. Look, we'll definitely see each other on Friday - we can talk then."

"Wait! But-" the blond man exclaimed.

"Friday," Amy declared. "I have to go... Bye." She hated cutting him off like this, hating coming off as so cold and unfeeling toward him. In reality, she loved him so much, it hurt very badly.

Adam stared at the cell phone in his hand, crestfallen. She'd already hung up. And he hadn't even gotten the chance to warn her.

Damning his situation, he placed the phone on the nightstand in his bedroom. There was really nothing more to do now but get ready for bed.

Adam had just turned on the TV set and was going through his suitcase for some things when it happened...

... His doorbell rang.

Curious, the tall blond man left the room and briskly walked to the front door. Had Amy actually been on her way over to his place to surprise him? Because, frankly, he couldn't imagine who else would possibly come over to visit him this time of night.

He opened the door, and as soon as he did, he regretted it. A scowl came to his face as he eyed the visage of his ex-wife.

"Torrie, what the hell are you doing here?"

The platinum blonde smiled, all bright white teeth and dimples. She eyed him up and down and then answered his question.

"I changed my mind," she said, slipping past him to go into the house. Her full breasts just brushed against him in the process. "I decided I _would_ like a few good fucks out of you to keep your secret." She glanced back at him from over her shoulder, her grin growing steadily larger.

Adam stared at her in utter shock, disbelief filling him. Suddenly, he was feeling quite sick to his stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Adam stood there, still in front of the doorway as he glared at his former wife. He slammed the door shut, not thinking or caring about how he might have just disturbed his neighbors. He strode out of the short hallway to stand just in the living room, where Torrie had gone.

"You _are_ kidding me, right?"

The platinum blonde smirked at him, her hands toying with the collar of his shirt as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm afraid not, darling," she drawled in response. "One thing I can honestly say about our marriage and our entire time together is that you're _really_ good in bed." She smiled, then bit her lip seductively, her blue eyes gazing up and down over him.

Adam swatted her hand away after a beat. He couldn't believe just how fast his heart was beating right now. His mouth had gone ash-dry.

"You're mad," he said, shaking his head. "You are stark raving _nuts_!"

Torrie's demeanor changed drastically as she suddenly eyed him with hatred and malice.

"Fine," she said in a dangerously low tone. "You want to play games, do you?" Back came the smile, which was really more of a sneer. "Okay - have it _your_ way." She turned and started down the hallway, startling the tall Canadian in the process. He stood in his tracks for a beat, wondering what the hell she had in mind, then came back to his senses and rushed after her.

Torrie was in his bedroom, her hand just reaching for the receiver of the phone he kept on the nightstand. She picked it up and held it near her ear, looking up and smiling at him as she realized he'd just joined her in the room.

"Jay's home number is the same since he lived alone, isn't it?" She laughed, and it was shrill to Adam's ears.

He stared at her with horror for a moment as she actually began to press numbers on the phone.

"No, God damn it!" he shouted, actually throwing his long body onto the bed to quicken getting over to her, to stop her. He leapt to his feet and yanked the receiver out of her hand, but her other hand was still pressing buttons.

"You bastard!" Torrie shouted, indignation replacing her amusement. "You have no right to deny me!"

"Oh, like _hell_ I don't!" the blond man yelled. "In case you've forgotten, we're _divorced_! You're my _ex_-wife!"

"So?! And you're fucking your best _friend's_ wife! You _always_ wanted her! I hate you!" she screamed, yanking at the phone cord wildly although she knew she'd never get the receiver out of his grip.

Adam lunged at her with his free hand, wrenching her hand off of the phone. She struggled even more this time, however, mightily at that. The phone went clattering to the floor.

The tall blond man practically growled as he bent down to pick up the phone. He gave her the dirtiest look imaginable, his green eyes wide as he glared at her.

"You've got some fucking nerve, lady!"

Torrie let out a little yelp as she reached back, slapping her ex-husband across the face with about as much force as she could muster.

"How dare you!" she cried.

Adam's eyes squeezed tightly shut upon the impact of the blow, his blood boiling. He was seconds away from picking up the phone's receiver and calling the police.

"Get your skanky ass the fuck out of my house," he snarled.

"I'm not going anywhere! You'll have to throw me out bodily to get rid of me!" she screamed.

This time, Adam laughed, but it held no traces of humor.

"You know, you're making this too easy for me. But okay, have it _your_ way." With those words, the tall blond man again lunged for her. Torrie screamed as she detected a gleam in his eyes that was so vicious, one she'd never seen before. He was more angry than she'd ever seen, than she could ever remember, than she'd ever thought him capable. He was a little too quick for her, and he grabbed her around the waist.

The blonde struggled, kicking and flailing in a frenzy to stay put, but the Canadian wouldn't have that.

In the struggle, they both fell to the floor, and Torrie arched a brow slyly, her hand sliding down to cup him in the crotch of his pants. And then, she dared - she pulled his head to hers for a forceful, fiery kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam laid there wide awake, unable to believed what had happened, what he'd done.

He felt like complete and utter shit... He'd given in to Torrie's advances - he'd fucked his ex-wife.

The tall blond man felt sick. He felt like he had cheated on Amy... As crazy as it seemed due to the fact that she was married to his best friend, that was nonetheless how it felt to him.

He hadn't wanted to do it. At some point before the divorce proceedings, he'd come to realize he'd never loved Torrie - it was Amy he'd loved all along - but over the course of time, he'd also grown to despise his now former wife. And he could not believe he'd just had sex with her... Sure, it had felt physically good during - he was, after all, a man - but he'd had to close his eyes and picture Amy, and the after-effects were torturous.

Right at that moment, Adam loathed himself. He turned his long body onto his side, in a fetal position as he recalled the satisfied smile on Torrie's face, the way she dressed and blew him a kiss before she left his bedroom and his house altogether.

He knew the redhead would be upset if she found out about this. It was a horrible situation any which way you sliced it.

_The Next Day_

Adam came home from working out at the local gym around four. He didn't feel a sense of the usual rush he typically got following a workout; instead, he felt mighty low. He couldn't remember feeling worse, not even when Amy had married Jay. The way he was feeling, he might as well have just stayed in bed all day.

He hadn't heard from Amy, either. He didn't get the impression that she didn't understand just how urgently he'd needed to talk to her. He'd had Trish pass on to her that it was very important, yet the redhead had stated they would talk on Friday. Well, it was only Tuesday now, but at this point, it could now wait as far as he was concerned. After what had happened the previous night, as horrible as it seemed, he was no longer in a rush to see her. It was funny in a way - it was as though putting some time apart before them would make his encounter with Torrie seem less real...

... If only it were that easy.

Adam sighed as he entered his den. He decided the best way to spend the rest of his afternoon was sitting in here with a good book. Perhaps a story about someone else's life, even if it was just fiction, would take his mind off of his own.

The blond man had barely started on the chapter he was up to when the doorbell rang, distracting him. His dogs barked excitedly, and he groaned as he put the book down and rose from his easy chair. If it were Torrie paying him another unannounced visit...

... It wasn't Torrie. In fact, it was the one person he welcomed more than any other but whom he'd considered avoiding for awhile after the prior night. In spite of that initial urge, his heart thudded like crazy in a different sort of way at the sight of her. It was that usual physical reaction one would experience anytime they saw the person they were in love with - but then, when he opened the door and let her in, the guilt crept right back in.

Amy didn't say a word at first, instead turning right toward him the moment he closed the door, her hands going up into his hair as she kissed him long and passionately. She was breathless as he responded in kind, kissing her back. A sort of sense of relief swept through her, as she had wanted to do that, wanted to be with him for the last few days. She'd missed him. And she remembered how he'd been needing to talk to her for the last few days and how she'd put him off - but Jay she hadn't been able to see him.

As she broke the kiss, reluctantly, her eyes slightly glazed and slitted, she gazed deeply at him.

"Adam, I'm sorry about the last couple of days, but-"

He silenced her with two fingertips to her lips and a "shh."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," he said softly. He kissed the tip of her nose before speaking again. "You're here now."

She nodded, swallowing hard and glancing down for a beat.

"I know you needed to talk to me," she said, "but the truth is, I need to talk to you about something, too."

"Okay." He took her small hand and led her to sit on the couch.

The redhead looked him straight in the eye, her hands still gripping onto his. Although she loved him and knew he loved her just as much, she was nervous. Her stomach felt as though a thousand butterflies were flitting through it.

"Adam, I'm leaving Jay," she blurted. She didn't flinch or anything admitting it.

In stark contrast, the tall blond man's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Amy nodded.

"I have to do it. I'm in love with _you_."

Adam didn't know what to say. He knew without question that this woman was the love of his life... But she was leaving his best friend for him. Could he deal with that? Could _Jay_ deal with that? Would their friendship survive? Those and about a million other questions plagued his mind.

"And... There's something else..." the redhead said, her hazel eyes serious. She kept her soft hand in his as the Canadian eyed her with anticipation.

... I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

"What?" All the blood had completely drained from Adam's face. "Pregnant?!"

The redhead nodded, her eyes casting down. Good lord, she knew he would reach somewhat like this... He looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was exactly the reason she'd been avoiding him lately - the _only_ reason.

The blond man studied her in shocked silence for a beat. Then, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Amy said with a nod. "I went to the doctor this afternoon, and it was confirmed."

Adam felt sick. His mind couldn't comprehend the two things she had just confessed to him. This situation was a lot messier than he would have guessed.

"So... You're leaving Jay and having his baby?"

Amy eyed him almost serenely, yet her hazel orbs were full of seriousness as she answered him.

"Adam, the baby is yours."

"_Mine_?" he asked, staring at her with surprised hazel eyes.

The redhead nodded.

"Well, remember that the condom broke that one time a few weeks back."

The tall blond man's face showed recognitioni, and he nodded in remembrance. They hadn't really been worried at the time at all, but then, it had happened to both of them before with different people and nothing had happened.

"Wow..." he finally said when he spoke again. He looked down as he was thoughtful, then met her eyes again a moment later. "... And you're sure it's not Jay's?"

Amy nodded.

"I'm sure... He and I weren't even together that night." She actually felt embarrassed talking to him about her sex life with her husband. "To be honest, we haven't done much at all since he hurt his back."

Adam was glad she didn't say anymore. It seemed somewhat ludicrous, even to him, but he was actually jealous hearing about her and Jay. Nevertheless, his mind focused on the more important issue.

"Wow... I don't believe this." He looked her up and down, joy finally and belatedly hitting him - because despite the circumstances, he was still happy about the news. "You're actually carrying _my_ child."

Amy swallowed hard, her heart in her eyes as she gazed at him. She was choked with emotion... Well, actually several emotions at once.

The blond man lowered his gaze to her still flat stomach, his right hand gently moving over to touch it. It was incredible to know that there was a brand new life growing within, and one he'd helped to create, at that. It took his breath away.

The redhead's eyes were filled with tears by now, and she placed one of her hands over his. Their eyes met again as he raised his head.

"Amy?"

"Adam," she cried, "I'm so torn between my feelings!"

The blond man's stomach just about bottomed out. He placed his hand on her cheek and was about to verbally protest, but she plundered on.

"I love you, and I'm happy I'm having your baby... But the whole thing with Jay." She shook her head. "It's going to be _so_ horrible! I don't care about how he treats me, if he grows to hate me - even though I'll always care about him... But I worry about _you_." She ran a hand through her long hair and continued. "You two have been best friends your entire lives! How could I be so selfish?!"

Adam grimaced at her self-effacing behavior. She seemed so tormented, and he hates seeing her like that. And damn it, he was no saint himself. He had betrayed his best friend, and his mouth went dry as he recalled the incident with Torrie just the previous night.

"Amy, no-"

"I never should have married him!" She shook her head, the tears flowing faster. "I knew for years that I was in love with you - _you_ - and yet I married him." Her eyes were full of anguish. "It wasn't fair to him, me and you... _Or_ to this baby."

"Amy, stop," Adam insisted. He gently took hold of her small hand and stroked it. "Stop tormenting yourself, baby." Yet, as those words escaped his lips, the memory of Torrie naked beneath him, her face filled with ecstasy, came rushing back. They were basically in the same boat here, only the understanding was that he and Torrie were through. And they were, he had to remind himself. What had happened was a huge mistake - one the redhead never needed to know about. As long as the platinum blonde kept her mouth shut as she'd promised she would, everything would be fine... _Wouldn't_ it?

Damn it, he wished he had an answer to that.

Adam pulled Amy to him in his embrace. He didn't want to think about his manipulative ex-wife. He had more important things to concentrate on right now, a full plate.

The redhead clung onto him as though for dear life, much the way a drowning swimmer would grab onto a buoy or any object that would keep them afloat. She was no longer sobbing, but tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, God..." she moaned. "... I have to tell Jay. I have to do that as soon as possible."

"No," the tall blond man protested, and she looked up sharply at him. "We'll _both_ tell him. It'll be hard - for all three of us, but it's better that way." He gazed into her teary hazel eyes with emotion. "I'll be damned if I let you do this alone."

Amy swallowed visibly and nodded as she held onto him tightly.

"Okay... We'll do it together." She was silent for a beat, and then, "Adam - I'm scared."

"So am I, baby," he admitted. He pulled her against him nuzzling her fragrant red hair. "So am I."

Back


	28. Chapter 28

He tossed and turned in bed as the memory haunted him. Try as he might in wakefulness, he could not rid his mind - his subconscious - of the act and betrayal when he was asleep.

"Oh, God, Adam!" she cried, eyes wide and full of delight as he filled her and began to thrust deep and oh so hard inside of her. "Yes!" The pleasure was already great as it gripped her.

Not a word did he utter in response as he pumped fiercely. He also kept his eyes tightly shut, the effort to down out the sound of her voice far surpassing the efforts of his thrusting. Unfortunately, she kept talking, barely stopping her incessant chatter for a second. She'd always been that way during sex, always talking, making noise and uttering exclamations of pleasure, displeasure, or whatever it was she felt.

It annoyed him... It thoroughly grated on his nerves. She wasn't at all like his Amy - all of Amy's exclamations when they made love, were of pleasure. She would tell him she loved him, and how good he was making her feel.

He opened his eyes suddenly, and it was involuntary, not anything he'd wanted to do at all. He saw her, her face contorted with ecstasy, the pupils of her blue eyes dilated, her long, straight blonde hair fanned out on the carpet...

... And he wanted to be sick. Even with his eyes closed, it didn't matter. How _could_ it? Torrie felt nothing like Amy, just like she sounded nothing like her. What the hell was he doing? Again, he felt like he was going to be sick. Instead, he felt himself coming and let go.

He sat bolt upright in bed, a dismayed cry leaving his lips.

"No... Oh, God, _no_!"

"Adam?" Amy's soft voice was full of concern, and he felt her gentle hand in his hair. He was drenched with sweat.

The blond man couldn't speak. He simply couldn't find his voice. His breath was still coming in hard, fast gasps, and not out of pleasure in spite of the memory of sex.

"Adam..." the redhead repeated. "... Baby, are you okay?" She gazed at him in the darkness, worry gripping her. She had stayed all night with him at the house, something she'd never done before. The two of them had turned off their cell phones, as they suspected Jay would try to call. Adam had also turned off the ringer of the phone in the bedroom. Amy supposed it was a cowardly thing to do, but they'd wanted their night to be just that - _theirs_. Besides, they were most definitely not going to break the news to Jay over the phone.

Adam finally responded to her words and touch. His green eyes were wide as he blinked and turned to meet her hazel.

"I had a nightmare." He looked away just as quickly as he'd met her gaze, as he couldn't bear it.

"Must have been a real doozy," the pregnant redhead said. "You were making an awful lot of noise in your sleep."

He met her gaze again, uncertainty and even fear taking hold of him.

"What... What do you mean?"

"Well," she replied, "whatever you were dreaming, I knew it couldn't be anything nice - you were saying 'no' and 'get away' more than anything else."

"Oh." Adam swallowed hard, hating the way he felt. His mouth was completely dry, but his head felt hot, and a strange tingling sensation gripped him. It was still hard to breathe as well. He figured he was most likely experiencing a panic attack.

"What happened in that dream? You sounded like you'd encountered a monster!"

"That is exactly what happened," the blond man said, his right arm snaking over to encircle her waist to pull her closer. "I _did_ encounter a monster."


	29. Chapter 29

Slowly, hand-in-hand, they walked toward the house. They had decided that the sooner they break the news to Jay, the better. That way, they could all get on with their lives once and for all.

Amy kept silent, her lips pressed together for several long moments. Instinctively, as they neared the front door, she released Adam's hand. As the tall blond man eyed her with concern, she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself. Inside, she felt so cold, so very cold.

Adam did the honors to ring the doorbell, and not surprisingly, it was answered almost immediately.

"My God - _there_ you are!" Jay exclaimed, his face showing vast relief. No doubt, he'd worried about the redhead when she hadn't returned home all night.

"Jay..."

"Adam - thank you for bringing her home, man." He pulled his wife to him and hugged her.

Amy returned the hug half-heartedly, her heart sinking. She hated what would have to come next. Jay was a good guy, a _really_ good guy - but she wasn't truly in love with him. She bit her lip, her eyes closing tightly as she hugged him harder. Damn it, she should have been honest from the start.

The tall blond man watched the married couple, still silent. He knew he had to speak up, set the record straight. How in the world was he going to tell his best friend since childhood the truth? It would crush him. They were like brothers, and clearly Jay adored Amy. He raked a hand through his long hair and cleared his throat.

"Actually, Jay... You shouldn't be thanking me..."

Amy released her husband as he loosened his hold on her. His blue eyes showed confusion as he looked up at the man who had been his best friend since elementary school.

"What do you mean?" he asked, guileless.

"Adam," the redhead spoke up, turning to face him, her left hand patting at his chest, "no... Let _me_ explain it. Please."

The tall blond Canadian nodded slowly, then lowered his head. This was going to be anything but easy.

She turned back to her husband. Jay's expression was confused, but somehow, Amy knew he was starting or at least trying to put the pieces of this whole thing together.

Without a word, she reached first for his hand and led him through the hallway to their living room, where they sat side-by-side on the couch. Adam, after shutting the door behind him, followed and seated himself into a chair nearby. He folded his hands between his long, widely spread legs and bowed his head, although he couldn't take his eyes off of Amy. He couldn't believe she was insisting on telling him herself.

"Jay..." The redhead placed her hand on the short-haired blond man's, as though believing it would soften the blow she was about to deliver. "... Adam didn't find me and bring me back here... I spent the night with him - at _his_ house."

Her husband's eyes widened while the taller blond's fixed on him.

"What? I'm not sure I'm following you," Jay said, shaking his head. His facial featured resumed their previous confusion.

"Well, you see... The truth is..." Amy bit her lip, then let out a sigh, knowing there would be no easy way to do this, no easy way for Jay to hear it. Blurting it all out would be the least painful method - if there _was_ such a thing. "... Adam and I-"

"Oh, no... No!" The short-haired man finally showed recognition, and a look of horror crossed his face. "Are you kidding me?!" His voice increased in volume as well as he stared from his wife to the man he'd trusted more than anyone else in the world.

"I'm sorry, Jay," the redhead said miserably. She hung her head for a beat but managed to meet his eyes. "It was a mistake to-"

"A _mistake_?!" Jay shouted. Adam's head snapped sharply in her direction as well. Was she actually saying that their relationship - their unborn baby as well - was a mistake?

"What was a mistake, Amy? The two of you somehow getting together - sleeping together behind my back?! Was _that_ a mistake? How many times did this 'mistake' happen, huh?"

She eyed him sadly, and she was truly sorry for how badly he was hurting - and for how much worse he would feel when she finished her thought.

"No, Jay... You didn't let me finish." Amy ducked her head again, then raised it to meet Adam's green eyes before she shifted her gaze back to the angry, hurt man and continued. "I was going to say it was a mistake for me to marry you when... when..." She swallowed hard at the look that crossed her husband's face. "... when I was in love with Adam all along."

Jay remained silent as he merely stared at her for a moment. Then, he shook his head as he shifted his gaze to the tall blond man. To Adam's horror, his lifelong friend seemed on the verge of tears.

"I don't believe this," he said in a soft, surprisingly calm voice, addressing the blond man. He realized Adam was on the verge of finally speaking, most likely about to apologize to him, but he waved him off. "Save your breath, man. I just can't believe you would do something like this to me - _you_... You're more like a brother to me than my actual brothers are. And you've been sleeping with my wife?" An incredulous tone came into his voice, as though even after hearing the truth, he still had difficulty believing it. He wished this were all just a nightmare from which he would awaken, but unfortunately, it was cruel reality.

"I know, Jay... I know." The taller man kept his head down as he spoke. He could not speak, not apologize. After all, every word the short-haired man had said was true. He wished it had been anyone but Jay he'd hurt - or not hurt anyone at all.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I really am."

"So am I," Amy offered, her face full of concern as she eyed the man she'd married. "I never should have led you on like this... But you had to know." When he remained silent even longer, she glanced at Adam and then, "There's... There's more."

Jay looked up wearily. What more could either one of these two possibly have to say to him?

"I'm pregnant, and Adam is the father."

The short-haired Canadian wore a blank look on his face for a full moment after the confession. But then, his demeanor suddenly changed.

"Get out - _both_ of you."

"Jay-" It was Adam who spoke.

"Now! Get the _hell_ out of my house and out of my sight!" the scorned man yelled. He bolted up off the couch as well, pointing in the direction of the front door. His best freind seemed to want to say something else, but he cut him off. "Go before I belt you in the jaw, Adam... Don't make me hit you."

The tall Canadian and the redhead, who was already on her feet, exchanged glances. This was horrible, but they'd known what they were in for.

Amy nodded, her face full of sorrow. If only she could erase or redo some of the things she'd done over the last few years.

They took Jay's demand at heart and left. The door instantly clicked audibly shut, and Adam heard the distinct sounds of locks being turned and gauged into place.


	30. Chapter 30

_October 2004, Night of Amy and Jay's Wedding_

Amy tossed and turned restlessly, unable to fall asleep. The room was completely dark and quiet sans her breathing and Jay's. Yet, she couldn't find enough peace of mind or body to drift into slumber like her new husband had.

Naturally, it being their wedding night, they had made lover earlier. Usually, that would relax her, but if anything, it had her even more wound up and alert. She felt tormented, unable to clear all her thoughts and realizations from her mind.

Adam... She recalled the look in his normally brilliant green eyes as he'd approached her at the reception, when he'd asked her to dance with him. He hadn't seemed his normally upbeat and vibrant self. He'd seemed somewhat tired, defeated even. She wondered why that was and suspected it might have been due to the fact that he had still fairly recently gone through the exact opposite of what she had just ventured. While she herself was now a newlywed, the tall blond man was now divorced.

The redheaded bride rose as gently as she could so as to not disturb her husband. Running a hand over her weary face, she padded over to the window and stood there, peering out at the darkness past the pretty, delicate curtains.

It made her feel guilty to mentally acknowledge it, but Amy had felt glad when she'd learned Adam and Torrie were getting a divorce. The blonde woman had always been wrong for the Canadian. _Women like that should never get married anyway_, she thought. But she had to admit, that wasn't the only reason she'd been so elated - so _relieved_ - for the split.

She swallowed hard as she thought about how happy she'd been that Adam was single again... It was quite strange and even hypocritical of her since she wasn't single and there'd been no chance for them to get together in the first place.

The redhead glanced sharply over her shoulder as Jay suddenly groaned in his sleep, and she watched him shift onto his side, then grow still and silent once again. For some reason, her pulse was racing. She'd actually dreaded him wakning up right now and supposed that was because she preferred to be alone with her thoughts and not have to explain why she wasn't in bed beside him.

She closed her eyes tightly as a tormentous thought struck her... Had she made a huge mistake earlier that night? For God's sake, she was now married, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about another man... And not just _any_ other man but her new husband's lifelong best friend. Why, oh why did things have to be so complicated? It pained her so much that she just suddenly let loose the floodgates and felt tears spring to her eyes. She managed to keep silent as she wept, but it was harsh as painful, choked silent sobs escaped her. The tears felt scalding hot as they fell, so salty to the taste as they reached her lips.

She loved Jay... She _knew_ she did, or else she would never have married him. But she was terrified that, in spite of that, he wasn't the person she was meant to be with, to spend the rest of her life with. If that were truly the case, and he was the one, why was she unable to rid Adam's sharply handsome face from her mind? All these years, it always came back to him... And she knew there had to be a reason for that.

Amy stood there for the longest time, still silently crying, her head bowing. She knew it was stupid to mourn a relationship that was virtually nonexistent, but she couldn't help the hurt in her heart.

_'Oh, Adam!'_ she thought. _'If only I'd gathered up the courage...'_

And then she shook her head at those thoughts... Damn it, she was stupid. She was married... And Adam had never once looked upon her in that fashion. What the hell was she thinking? Nonetheless, it hurt.

She stayed by the window awhile longer until she caught her breath, forcing herself to stop crying. If she didn't quit it now, she'd continue until Jay woke up, and then she would have some serious explaining to do. She certainly didn't want that to happen.

The redhead gathered her composure and squared her shoulders. Turning away from the window, she returned to the bed and slid in, her eyes instantly closing.


	31. Chapter 31

_Present Time_

Jay sat still as a stone on his couch, staring ahead at nothing far away. Had anyone been there, watching him, they might have thought he was dead.

He couldn't rid the horrible thoughts from his mind... But it had happened, it had actually happened. It was like his worst nightmare come true. Of all people to betray him... His wife and his best friend!

He finally moved, shaking his head and crossing his arms as it all came flooding back. Amy was pregnant... She was pregnant courtesy of Adam - the one person he'd never thought capable of betraying his friendship. It was all enough to make him sick.

The blond man finally rose from his cushiony spot, making a beeline for the kitchen. He needed a glass of water and had to get out of the house, at least for awhile. Maybe a walk would calm him down somewhat... But in reality, he doubted it.

Before he could reach his kitchen, he was startled by the sound of the doorbell. He halted in his tracks, his first thought that the visitor was probably Amy, coming back to explain or beg him to take her back. Well, if it was her, he'd tell her where to go.

He marched to his front door, yanking it open, fully prepared to give her another piece of his mind. Only, it wasn't her. Another woman stood in wait in the doorway.

"Hi," Torrie Wilson said genially. She cocked her head as she regarded her curiously. His demeanor seemed off, not like his usual jovial self. "Is everything okay?"

Jay gave her a bitter look as he turned and headed back to his living room.

"Yeah, just dandy," he muttered.

Torrie closed the door and followed him as he went on.

"My wife and best friend are having an affair... Yeah, everything is _great_," he said sarcastically.

The blonde woman's face transformed into a frown behind his back. So, he already _knew_ about that? A small fit of rage shot through her. This definitely put a damper on her plans. How dare Adam go ahead and tell him before _she_ had the chance to do that!

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, plastering a shocked look on her face now that the Canadian turned to face her again. Quickly evaluating the situation in her mind, she decided it was better to play oblivious than to admit she'd known all about it. Besides, if she told him she hadn't been in the dark, he might get mad and demand to know why she hadn't told him.

"Is that the truth?" She sat primly down beside Jay on the couch.

"Yeah," he muttered. He ran a hand over his stubbled face and sighed. "Amy didn't come home all night. Then the two of them came here together and told me."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Jay," Torrie said, her hand going to his arm in a comforting gesture. Inside, she was still fuming. Telling Jay the truth had been her perfect ammunition against Adam.

"Well, here's the kicker," the blond man said. He laughed sardonically. "Amy is pregnant with his child."

"What?!" This time, the diva felt very real shock and surprise. Her jaw had gone slack, her eyes wide, and she felt a sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"I know..." he said. "... That's how I felt, too." He shook his head. "I just can't... I can't believe it."

Torrie sat there silently, every organ in her body seemingly frozen as she desperately tried to process this information. It couldn't be!

"My wife... And my very best friend in the world... What kind of people are these that can do something like this?" In a fit of emotion, he reached out with his fist and punched the coffee table, sending various items scattering. The woman by his side must have been even more shocked than he'd been hearing this news, because she didn't even react to the outburst.

A moment later, he finally broke down, and Torrie finally became aware again.

Despite herself, the blonde edged closer and held the distraught man in her arms.


	32. Chapter 32

_April 2002_

"I can't believe you!" Torrie cried, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him. She couldn't remember a time in her entire life when she'd felt lower than she did right at that very moment.

"Torrie, I-" Adam cut off his own words, raking a hand through his mass of long blond hair. He turned to fully face her and tried to go toward her. She was his wife, after all, and she was hurting. It was unfair of him to put her through this.

"I don't hear you denying it," she moaned, tragedy brimming in her teary blue eyes. She felt heartbroken, yet furious at the same time in spite of her voice, which had softened in volume. She glanced around through her tears, searching for something to throw at him. Her favorite knickknack, a crystal unicorn embedded with tiny gems, sat on the nearby dresser. No, that was too beautiful and precious to waste on him.

"I love _you_, Torrie," he insisted. "You have to believe that." Adam closed the distance between them and pulled the platinum blonde close.

She seemed to soften against him ever so briefly, sniffling as she put her arms around him. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, everything felt as though it was going to be all right. But then, just as quickly, she pulled back almost violently.

"No! No! You can't just tell me you love me and make it all better, Adam!" She glared up at him with those tear-filled eyes and stepped back a few paces. She was angry enough to actually strike him, which was her reason for the distance.

The tall blond man blinked, eyeing her helplessly. He didn't know what else to do but spread his hands out to her. He shook his head as he spoke again.

"I... I don't know what else to say. What can I do to make this better?" It seemed they'd been fighting about the same things for the past several weeks, and frankly, it was upsetting him. He really _did_ love Torrie, but it was getting to the point that Adam was beginning to wonder if he'd made a mistake... He'd married her awfully quickly after all.

Torrie cocked her head to stare at him, heartbroken. If she hadn't felt so horrible, she probably would have laughed at his question. Why, oh why were men always so clueless when it came to women's desires and feelings?

"If you don't know the answer to your own question, then it's really not worth it, is it?"

"Please, Tor," he said, his expression becoming one that resembled anguish. "I don't want to argue anymore. What do you want? Tell me." He stared at her helplessly, his gaze staying on her and noting the distinct change in her facial expression.

Then, the blonde grew serious and looked into his eyes, her gaze not wavering as she spoke.

"Well," she began, sniffling a tiny bit as the wheels of her mind were in motion, "there is _something_ you can do for me. And if you do it, all will be forgiven."

Adam shook his head as he gestured with a shrug.

"What is it? I'll do anything," he said.

Torrie eyed him seriously. Would he really do as she was about to propose? If he did, then she would have absolutely no qualms and no questions about his love and loyalty toward her. And if he did her this one little favor, all of their problems would end.

"All right," she said evenly, still looking him directly in the eye. "There's one thing I would like you to do more than anything else."

"What is it?"

She remained silent for a beat as she stared into his sharply handsome face. Then, "I want you to stop seeing Amy."

The blond man frowned and regarded his wife strangely.

"I'm not 'seeing' Amy," he stated.

She eyed him dejectedly, slowly shaking her head. She'd had a feeling he would respond in precisely that way. If he was going to be unreasonable about it, there was no way this was going to work out.

"No," Torrie said softly, "I mean I want you to stop seeing her at _all_ - as a friend."

Adam flinched at her words, and the gesture was not lost on the blonde woman. He knew it as well. He felt momentarily speechless as he simply stared at her. Disbelief coursed through him as he replayed in his mind what she had just requested - or, more aptly, _demanded_ - of him.

Finally, he shook his head and rediscovered his voice. He ran a hand through his long golden hair in nervousness.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

Torrie's blue eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, mouth open as though in vast shock. Though in reality, she wasn't really all that surprised. Ever since that day at the hospital a couple weeks back, nothing really surprised her anymore.

"Amy is my friend," the Canadian went on. "And she's going through a rough time now, what with her neck surgery and all. I... I just can't abandon her." He shook his head, keeping his green orbs locked with Torrie's. "I can't."

The platinum blonde stared at him in silence for a moment. Her eyes were now completely dry, all of the fight having gone out of her. She felt defeated, and that was anything but a good feeling. The battle was over. Finally, she spoke again.

"Well, then... If that's how you truly feel, that's how you feel." She moved around the bed and fiddled with a throw pillow for a beat, then stopped and looked back up at him, directly meeting his eyes. "I want a divorce."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Special thanks to Jen and MarTW for reviewing the last few chapters. I've been slow at updating this one, but I'm beginning to get ideas back. Keep reading and reviewing, and thanks again!**_

_Present Time_

Amy couldn't help but feel down as she woke up that morning. It was a really strange feeling, considering the fact that she was with the man she truly loved, waking up in his arms, and she was carrying his baby. It was a time when she should have been sailing on top of the world.

But she felt downright awful about Jay. She'd hurt him immeasurably, broken his heart so badly. She had made a terrible mistake. She didn't regret falling in love with Adam and being with him... But if there was any way she could physically go back in time and redo things in a different fashion, she would do so.

She simply laid there in the bed, on her side. It was perfectly quiet except for her and Adam's breathing.

"You awake?" the blond man suddenly asked. His strong arms tightened ever so slightly around her as he continued to spoon her.

"Yeah," she replied in a soft voice. She turned over onto her back.

Adam met her sleepy hazel eyes, knowing full well what she was thinking. It was the same exact thing that had been in his mind all night, causing him to have a very fitful sleep. He raised one hand to gently stroke some stray strands of her red hair.

"Are you okay?"

Amy gazed at him, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't even find her voice as she shook her head, sniffling. Then, "I feel so bad."

The blond man sighed deeply, his expression growing darker.

"I know," he agreed with a slight nod. "So do I." He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her brow, smoothing away her hair again. On top of the situation with Jay, and the revelation that there was a baby on the way, the Canadian was also still plagued by his actions with his ex-wife. Damn Torrie for blackmailing him... What he'd allowed her to do, what he'd done with her, was not going to leave his subconscious alone anytime soon. What a big, huge fucking mess.

Amy faced him, her expression grim. She looked into his eyes balefully, her chin quivering ever so slightly as she spoke.

"I just wish we could have gone about things differently... Seriously, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him. And what about you guys?" she said, feeling even worse. "Your friendship... I hope it's not irreperable because of _me_."

The blond man caressed her cheek, hating the way his stomach was suddenly lurching. He wanted to comfort her, but yet, at the same time, he couldn't rid his mind of what the redhead didn't know. What about Torrie? Would she do something rash? Obviously, it no longer mattered if she told Jay, but what about Amy? What if she tried to tell her? It was unimaginable... The world would completely come crashing down on them if that happened.

"Shh..." he said. "... Put it out of your mind for now." In truth, he wasn't quite sure he was saying that for her benefit or for his own. He held her, and she clung onto him. There was a deep silence between them before she finally broke it.

"I guess I'll have to go home when Jay isn't there to get my things." She looked into his eyes almost pleadingly as she continued. "Will you... help me?"

His heart seemed to just completely melt at her uncertain tone and facial expression.

"Of course I will, baby." He kissed her as tenderly as he could manage. "You can count on me, no matter what."

Somehow, and much to Adam's surprise, the redhead managed a small, even genuined, smile.

"Thank you."

He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her long auburn hair.

"You don't ever have to thank me, sweetheart... You know that."

She held him a bit more tightly and burrowed against him more.

"I know," she breathed. "Just..." She sighed, letting her voice trail off.

As the couple grew silent once again, Adam couldn't help but let his overactive mind get the better of him. What was going through Jay's mind right about now? He knew the answer to that already... Perhaps even more importantly, what was going through Torrie's? He hated to acknowledge that he was downright terrified of it. His ex-wife yielded such incredible power over him at the moment. She could literally destroy his happiness, his life right now if she so chose. He wondered if he should just tell Amy...

Upon those thoughts, the blond man suddenly realized that his pregnant girlfriend had fallen back asleep in his arms. Her breathing was slow, deep and regular, and he could feel tiny, involuntary movements in her that told him she was dreaming.

_Should_ he just get it over with and tell Amy the truth? It would certainly unburden him. But it was insane to believe that all would be right in the world if he did that. The redhead was pretty fragile at the moment, and he knew she would be crushed if he told her. Maybe, instead, he should have a little talk with Torrie.

Yes... He would do that. He decided at the first opportunity, he would pay his ex-wife a visit and have a little chat with her. Somehow, some way, there had to be a way to iron this whole thing out. There just _had_ to be.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: Thanks to MarTW for reviewing the last chapter. Drama? Oh, I'll give you drama... There's TONS of that in this chapter! ;)_**

Jay raised his head from the pillow, straining his ears to listen. He thought he'd heard the doorbell but couldn't be sure.

A moment later, he received confirmation of his suspicions as it sounded again. He quickly rose from the bed, grabbing the robe he found resting on the floor and walked out of the room.

The short-haired man yawned as he padded toward the front door, belting his robe. He took a quick glance into the peephole and held back a groan. He was surprised... What could they possibly be thinking, returning so soon after the events of the other day?

Reluctantly, Jay unlocked the door and yanked it open. He stood there and crossed his arms as he peered out sleepily at his wife and ex-best friend.

"What do you two want?"

"Jay, please," Adam said in a gentle voice, "we really _do_ need to talk." He grew flustered as the other man glared icicles into him, but he had to continue. "I know that what we did was a horrible, unforgivable thing. But Amy and I have been discussing it, and we need to make you understand."

Jay rolled his eyes. Was Adam on drugs or something? There was no way, no amount of words they could ever express that would make him understand. He shook his head, wondering why he was even bothering to stand here. How it was that he wasn't slamming the door in their faces, or beating the fucking hell out of Adam, was a pure miracle unto itself.

"Don't you two _get_ it?" he spat. "Nothing you ever say is going to make me understand. What I _do_ understand is that you-" He poked a finger at his lifelong best friend. "-were supposed to be my buddy, my comrade, my _brother_... and yet, you were fucking my wife!" His blue eyes wide, he shifted them to glare at the redhead. "And _you_ - you were so much of a stupid slut that you allowed yourself to get pregnant by my _best friend_?" He cast her a look of utter disgust. "You two are pathetic!" He tried to close the door on them and walked away.

"Jay!" Adam pushed the door open again as he pulled Amy by the hand so that they were directly behind him. This was an unimaginably bad situation, but he refused to not get the chance to again apologize profusely, and explain.

Amy remained eerily silent as she stood beside him, her arms hugging herself. She felt so sick, she could feel bile rising in the back of her throat. And it wasn't the morning sickness this time, either.

Jay threw up his hands and sat down on the couch. It didn't exactly surprise him that the backstabbing couple had come in when he'd tried to shut them out. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled loudly enough for them to hear.

"What do you two _want_ from me?"

Adam pressed a hand into the small of Amy's back and gave her a look.

She swallowed hard, hating the way she felt. But she'd _wanted_ to do this.

"Jay, again - and I know you probably think my words are empty now - I am _so_ sorry," she managed to get out. "I never intended to hurt you. I know I did exactly that, but it was the last thing I'd ever wanted to do." She stared at him helplessly as he continued to sit there, head still in his hands. Not a word did he speak, nor a muscle did he move.

"The truth is, I've _always_ been in love with Adam. I had feelings for him even way back when I was with Matt." She glanced at the tall blond man at her side, who nodded and gave her an encouraging look with his eyes. "I know it's not an excuse for what I did, but I just want you to understand," she murmured.

Her husband was still eerily silent, but she knew he was listening and absorbing everything she had to say.

"I know this is going to sound horrible and completely unfair... but after Adam was with Torrie and got engaged to her, I thought that was it, that my chance was gone." She sighed. "And so, I'd moved on to and _with you_. Jay, you're such a kind, sweet, caring man. You've never been anything but great to me, and I had to-"

"I _thought_ I heard your voices in here!" a voice exclaimed, interrupting.

They glanced toward the hallway, both Adam and Amy shocked to see Torrie Wilson scantily clad in only an oversized T-shirt, her long, straight blonde hair messy.

Amy felt as though she might be sick. Seeing Torrie like this, and here now only meant one very obvious thing. She could hardly believe her eyes. Somehow, she managed to not drop her jaw.

Adam stiffened as his ex-wife, her blue eyes locked on his, sauntered into the room to sit beside Jay, her arms going around him. Her lips turned up into a smirk, and he felt as though all the blood had drained from not only his face but entire body. He knew Torrie meant business, and he somehow sensed her true motives for being there and for having slept with the short-haired Canadian. He wondered how on earth he was still standing upright.

"So..." the platinum blonde said, practically purring with contentment. Jay had finally raised his head when she'd sat beside him. "... Since you're both in such a confessing mood...?" She cocked her head, again squarely meeting her ex-husband's eyes. "Don't you have something to add?"

Adam swallowed hard, squirming at her words. They rang clear as day in his head, her true meaning more than obvious to him. He shot her a deadly look, one that somehow seemed to go unnoticed by both Jay and Amy. For that, he was grateful.

"Yeah," he finally managed, "as a matter of fact, I _do_ have something to add." He glared daggers at Torrie, who smiled as she grabbed hold of Jay's hand. "I'm sorry I ever married you."

As the tall blonde's jaw dropped with shock and her expression grew to one of great consternation, Adam realized he couldn't deal with this anymore at the moment - not with Torrie here. She was toying with him, and lord knew, he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Giving Amy's hand a squeeze, he said, "Come on" and led her to the door. She cast him a look of confusion, but it quickly faded as she glanced once more over her shoulder. She still couldn't believe that Torrie Wilson was there with her husband.


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: Thanks to MarTW for the last review. :) Sorry it took awhile for this story to be updated, but hope this new chapter is met with lots of approval. ;)_**

_A Few Months Earlier - Christmas 2004_

She should have been feeling happy. No - she should have felt ecstatic. But instead, it was quite the opposite... She was feeling some mighty case of the blues these days, and during the holidays, at that. Not only that, but a mere two months after her wedding. It should have been the most joyous time of her life.

Instead, she was sulking and feeling miserable on the inside. On the outside, someone looking at her probably wouldn't be any the wiser. Jay sure as hell hadn't seemed to notice anything. Or, if he had, he hadn't said anything to her.

"Come on, Amy," he called to her, pulling on her hand. He was generally acting like a little kid on Christmas Day, full of excitement and happiness.

"Okay, okay," she relented, smiling as she followed her new spouse out to their living room. It was evening, and in spite of the fact that most people opened their gifts at midnight, or at least first thing in the morning, they'd decided to wait.

"Surprise!"

The redhead was taken aback by the multitude of voices practically singing that word. All around them were fellow WWE superstars, friends of theirs who were clearly in the Christmas spirit.

"Oh, my God! What is this?" Amy questioned. She grabbed Trish, the person closest in proximity to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Just a little surprise for you, honey," Jay said in a sort of sly voice.

She stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"You planned this?"

"That's right," he said with a smile.

"Liar." The single word came from Adam, who stepped ahead and lightly smacked his best friend in the chest with the back of his hand. "It was actually all _my_ idea."

The redhead's gaze instantly drew to the tall Canadian. She'd been so flustered, she actually hadn't even seen him until he'd spoken up - strange as that seemed. She cocked her head as she studied him.

"Really?" she asked. Even with Jay right there, she suddenly found it difficult to tear her gaze away from Adam.

"Really," he said. Without looking away from her, he nudged his best friend in the ribs. "Tell her, Jay," he demanded.

"Yeah... It was _his_ idea. I admit it," the short-haired blond man relented.

Amy's lips parted slighly, as though she wanted to say something more, but somehow, she couldn't even speak. She simply eyed the tall blond wordlessly, a sweet warmth rushing through her. Touched... She was so touched by his sweet thoughtfulness.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" The question came from Chris, whose face donned a big smile as he wrapped an arm around Trish's shoulders. "Let's get this shindig started. I wanna be the first one wearing a lamp shade on my head!"

Everyone laughed.

*

Amy slipped out of the house in spite of the fact that a few friends were still there. The party had overwhelmed her, but in a good way, and she felt she needed to catch her breath.

She was sitting out on the porch, on the topmost step, just listening to the soft sounds of the Christmas night. In the distance, she even thought she could hear carolers singing festive songs.

"Quite a night, huh?"

She looked up over her shoulder as Adam stepped through the front door. He came to sit two steps below her and rested his arms on his knees. A soft breeze picked up the blond curls of his long hair, and his handsome face seemed somewhat childlike in his excitement.

"Yeah, that it is," she said, smiling. She couldn't get over the fact that the party was all _his_ idea. It made her feel somewhat disappointed, since, after all, Jay was her husband. _He_ should have been the one thinking up something like that. But at the same time, it touched her in a deeply profound way. And somehow, she couldn't stop staring at him all of a sudden.

"By the way," he said, interrupting her thoughts. He reached for something in his jacket pocket, coming up with a tiny gift-wrapped box. "I do have a gift for you." he placed it in her hand.

She stared at him with further surprise. It wasn't that she hadn't reciprocated, because she had. She'd given him a present, but that had been two weeks prior, when they'd been on the road for shows before the holidays, and in front of other people. Yet, here he was, giving her a gift in private, no one but the two of them there.

Quickly but carefully, she undid the pretty wrapping paper and opened the tiny box. Her breath caught in her throat, and she pulled out a shiny object. It was a beautiful, delicate bracelet made of silver, with tiny rubies all around it.

"Oh, Adam," she said. She wasn't quite sure of what to say. "Thank you! It's gorgeous."

_So are you_, he thought, but he didn't breathe a word of it aloud. He helped her to put the jewelry on, smiling at the expression on her face. As he shared a hug with her a moment later, he sighed as he longed for more... so much more.


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: Well, this story got no reviews last chapter, so I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading it anymore. :-\ Anyhow, if anyone IS, I hope you enjoy this new one. Sorry for the slow-going with this story. More will come soon, though, and that's a promise. :) _**

Torrie left Jay's house late that afternoon to return home. She slyly smiled to herself as she made the short walk back.

The truth was, she really didn't care about the short-haired man. Her mind had been so focused on Adam, and on that redheaded slut Amy. She'd gotten caught up in all her hatred and anger over Jay's revelation to her about them that she'd simply felt just as vulnerable as he did. And so, to make herself feel better, she'd allowed it to happen between them. Besides, considering everything they'd both endured at the hands of their onetime spouses, and the kinship they shared, it was only natural.

She didn't regret sleeping with Jay. The look on Amy's face when she'd appeared had been absolutely priceless. That alone had been worth it. Add to that the fact that Jay was really quite skilled in bed... Torrie had gotten a lot of pleasure out of the encounter, and she planned to get more where that came from. Why not have herself a little fun at the expense of that _and_ at making the redhead mad? Hell, it was a definite added bonus!

The smug, self-satisfied smile became a smirk as the platinum blonde reached her house. After the divorce, she'd opted to stay in the neighborhood. She loved it there in Tampa, Florida. Originally, she'd toyed with the idea of moving back to Idaho, but then she thought, why let Adam get the pleasure of that? Tampa had become her home - and besides, it was a hell of a lot easier traveling from there than in Boise.

She sighed happily as she got her key in the door and let herself in. She had three dogs, and they all looked happy to have their mistress back home. She washed her hands in the kitchen and fed the dogs before deciding to settle down on the living room couch and watch some television.

Torrie sifted through her mail and tossed it all aside except for her new issue of _Glamour_ _Magazine_. She kicked her shoes off, getting comfortable as she folded her legs under herself on the couch.

Moments later, she was content with a movie playing on _Lifetime_ as she thumbed through her magazine. And that was when the doorbell rang, startling her. Chloe, Stewie and Rocky all began a succession of barking.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde reluctantly rose and made her way to the door. She assumed it was Jay, that he was still being a big crybaby and was insisting on having her company. It annoyed her. Didn't that man have anything better to do?

She opened the door to see not the man who was currently grieving his lost marriage but someone else... Someone who most certainly _wasn't_. Surprise initially shot through her as she stared at him, but then amusement took over.

"What do you want, Adam?" she asked, a smile curling at her lips. "Another romp with me?" Torrie laughed huskily.

The tall blond man pushed his way into the house, brushing past her. He was in no mood for any of his ex-wife's games.

"That's not gonna happen," he said. "Never again, and that's a promise." He glared at her, not hiding an ounce of the disgust he felt toward her. "Are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Torrie slowly shut the door and eyed him innocently. A small, brief smile came to her face, however, as she sauntered over to him.

"Why, Adam, I honestly have no idea what you mean."

"Cut the bullshit, Torrie!" he shouted. Damn it, this woman enraged him to the point of no return. He could hardly believe he'd ever been married to her. How very different she had been back then.

"Calm down, Adam," Torrie said evenly, a small chuckle leaving her lips as she edged past him to return to sitting on her costly white couch. She picked up her magazine again, returning to the page at which she'd left off.

The Canadian stared at her, infuriated. He ran a hand through his long hair and then, as calmly as he could, sat down as well.

"Look... We have to talk."

The platinum blonde shrugged, giving him a cursory look.

"Then go ahead - talk," she said with disinterest.

"What exactly is your agenda with Jay?" he demanded, cutting right to the chase.

She eyed him and shook her head.

"No agenda... We got to talking and one thing led to another," she simply answered.

"Yeah, I got that," Adam snapped. "Just... He's really vulnerable right now, what with just learning about Amy and me," he said, leaving out the part about the baby. Torrie didn't need to know that so she could use it as extra ammunition. But then, he wondered if Jay might have already told her. "Don't do anything to upset him further."

Torrie fixed her big blue eyes on her former husband.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She clamped her mouth shut after that statement. She was being honest - she didn't have wicked intentions where Amy's husband was concerned. However, the redhead herself was a whole other story. But she wasn't about to indulge Adam with that.


	37. Chapter 37

Amy bit her lip tentatively as she sat up in bed. Holding her breath, she turned to ensure that Adam was actually still asleep. According to his breathing, which was slow, deep and regular, he was.

Relieved, she gently rose from the bed, making certain not to make any noise as she padded across the room. She felt around for a pair of shoes, then slowly exited through the ajar bedroom door. A quickly glimpse at the digital clock on her way out told her it was three-eighteen in the morning.

As soon as she was out in the hallway and away from the bedroom, she allowed herself to audibly sigh. If he'd woken up, he would have questioned and no doubt stopped her. But she had to go and see him, had to talk to him.

Amy held her breath once again as she unlocked and opened the front door mere moments later. She hoped the slight creaking sound wouldn't waken Adam.

She hurried in a brisk walk a few doors away to what had at one time been her house. And as she was at the door, just outside, a horrid thought suddenly occurred to her... What if Torrie was in there with him, spending the night? Damn it, she hadn't thought about that earlier, only about how badly and urgently she needed to speak to her estranged husband.

Sighing resignedly, the redhead nonethless rang the doorbell. It was a chance she had to take. Maybe if he saw her alone, without Adam, he would actually give her a chance to voice her concerns. For crying out loud, it wasn't as though Jay were in love with Torrie - they'd only just started whatever it was they had. Amy could hardly call it a 'relationship.' Instinctively, she knew all it was was sex, and two people who were heartbroken and bitter, respectively, who were trying to make themselves feel better. That was all there was to it, and Amy would bet her entire life savings on it.

She could suddenly detect the sounds of shuffling from within the house. Jay was right on the other side of the door, mumbling either to himself or to her. And then, the locks were turned and the front door open.

Her husband looked disheveled and as though he'd been woken out of a deep sleep. He squinted at her for a beat, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's _you_."

Amy ignored that and stepped over the threshold.

"Jay, we need to talk," she insisted as she shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry to come over at such a crazy time, but..."

He stared at her, knowing exactly why she'd done that at such a wee hour of the morning. He pursed his lips together, arms crossed, refusing to voice it.

The redhead looked around cautiously as they entered the living room. Jay switched on a lamp and sat heavily on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

Tentatively, the redhead sat on an adjacent armchair.

"Are you... alone?" she asked.

The blond man raised his head to stare at her.

"Yeah, I'm alone." He frowned, suddenly unsure about her question. "Why do _you_ care?"

Because I wanted to talk to you and not be interrupted by a certain someone."

Jay sat back, rolling his eyes again. He shook his head and crossed his arms, sighing.

"So, you're here and I'm up. Go ahead and talk."

Amy licked her lips nervously, surprised that he was being as civil as he was toward her. She'd half-expected him to turn her away, yell, or even throw her out once she made it into the house. He seemed a bit more resigned to what was at this point as opposed to just flaring up in a rage as he'd done when she and Adam had first broken the news to him.

"Well," she began, "I know we went wrong, but-" She stopped speaking abruptly as she realized the man had interrupted. "What?"

"_You_ went wrong, Amy," Jay said sternly. "_You_ did that, not me."

She stared at him in silence for a beat and then nodded.

"_I_ went wrong," she corrected, wondering how long he was going to make her grovel. "As I was about to say... Jay, we may be broken up and about to get divorced, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

He let out a derisive little laugh.

"Oh, that's priceless," he spat. "So, you still care about me, huh? _Do_ tell!"

"It's the truth, Jay," she answered in a calm voice. "No matter what I've done to hurt you and betray our marriage vows, it's the truth. And that's why I want you to consider not seeing Torrie."

He shot his head up and glared at her.

"What? You have _got_ to be kidding me, Amy! What do you care if I date her, all things considered?"

The redhead held her breath for a beat. She knew he would react this way about this. But for his own good, she was going to at least _try_ to convince him to stop seeing Torrie. He was a good guy, and the platinum blonde was all wrong for him.

"You're _dating_ her? I thought it was just a rebound one night," she said. "That won't fix anything, not in the long run."

"Oh, can it!" the short-haired blond shouted. "You know, me and Torrie, this is none of your business, Amy!"

She nodded, then said, "I know... but as I said, I _do_ care about you. She's a manipulative, sneaky snake... You deserve better, Jay."

"What I deserve better than is _you_!" he yelled, bolting up from the couch. He marched to the front door and opened it. "Get out, Amy... Get out _now_!"

Sighing, the redhead calmly rose and did exactly as he ordered. She'd tried and failed... and that was all there was to it. There was nothing more she could do.

"I hope you reconsider what I said," she told him as she stepped outside.

He didn't reply and instead opted to slam the door. She heard the locks turning back into place and walked back to Adam's house.

Dejectedly, Amy realized her good intentions would probably have the exact opposite of the desired effect.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: Thanks to cauebona for the last review! :) It's usually so far and few between updates for this story that I'm surprised anyone's even reading it anymore! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._**

_Past time - September 2003_

Amy and Jay returned to their house in the late evening. They had been over to visit Adam during his time of need.

The redhead was tired and full of inner turmoil. Although she was definitely glad their friend was undergoing a divorce, she knew he was hurting. She found herself sort of torn as to offering sympathy and doing a jig of joy... Okay, that was a slight exaggeration on the latter - but she was beyond happy that Torrie Wilson would soon be out of Adam's life.

"Hey," Jay's voice cut in, interrupting her thoughts.

Amy turned to catch him eyeing her with the softest expression on his face. "How are you doing?"

He was wondering about her state of mind regarding his best friend's situation with the divorce, which would soon be final - it was only a matter of weeks now. On top of that, he was also concerned about her welfare in general. Nearly a week earlier, she had returned to WWE television after being medically cleared after her neck injury. She hadn't done much, just clotheslined and powerbombed Nora Greenwald and Gail Kim, respectively... She had yet to return to actual matches. Still, Jay couldn't help but worry about her.

"I'm okay," she answered vaguely. It was actually true. She just felt she wouldn't be able to get Adam off her mind anytime soon.

"I'm glad," the blond man replied, offering her a warm, albeit small, smile. They sat on their couch together, closely side-by-side, and he grabbed gentle hold of her hand, stroking it. He faced forward and shook his head, sighing. "I wonder what happened to them."

Amy turned her head sharply toward him at that. She knew he was talking about Adam and Torrie's marriage, wondering exactly what it was that had caused the current status of it. His best friend hadn't offered them any specifics, just said that the marriage had been a mistake and that he and Torrie weren't meant to be. Being the naturally inquisitive person she was - especially where Adam was concerned - the redhead couldn't help but wonder what had actually happened. They'd seemed so happy once upon a time, and the Canadian had seemed to worship the platinum blonde, put her up on a pedestal. Life was strange.

"Yeah," she said softly, "me too." She gazed far ahead at nothing, just staring off in some peculiar distance. She didn't even notice that Jay was suddenly gazing at her with extreme intensity.

"Amy, I..."

The redhead's attention was suddenly drawn back to her boyfriend at his speech.

"... have something I need to ask you."

She felt the Canadian release her hand and didn't know what to make of the action until his next movement. And suddenly, Jay was on one knee before her, in front of the couch. Her mouth went dry and her heart began to pound as he again took hold of her hand.

The redhead was in shock as he gave a small speech about loving her more than he could ever imagine, and some other sweet, heartfelt stuff - she couldn't even remember everything he said due to the extent of her shock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring - platinum band with a generously-sized marquis-cut diamond with small diamond crust on either side. His blue eyes locked on her hazel orbs, which were by now wide with surprise.

"Amy, what I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?"

It almost seemed as though time were standing still, or at least moving in slow motion. The young woman had at least a zillion thoughts zipping through her head at once, and mostly all of them had something to do with Adam. It seemed like an eternity for her to answer, although it was in reality only mere seconds.

"Jay, I... Yes."

The Canadian's face was suddenly beaming with a grin, so bright and ecstatic. He raised back up to the couch and enveloped her in a huge, tight hug, letting out exclamations of love as he searched her lips for a passionate kiss.

Amy kissed him back in spite of herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. The past few minutes all seemed like one big blur.

She loved Jay, she truly did. But at that moment, even as her arms wound around him, one single thought plagued her mind...

_What have I done_?!


End file.
